Sólo un beso más
by Virgil Phoenix
Summary: Mabel ha aprendido a fingir. Es capaz de sonreír y ocultar a todos, sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero las cosas comienzan a salirse de control luego que inicia un peligroso juego junto a su hermano gemelo. Cuando el amor no es suficiente. Advertencia: Pinecest (DipperxMabel)
1. el inicio

Mi primera historia sobre este maravilloso programa. Advertencia: contiene Pinecest, así que si no les agrada esta pareja, por favor no lean la historia. Pueden dejarme sus comentarios. Acepto toda opinión y critica :)

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es obra del maravilloso Alex Hirsch.

* * *

**Sólo un beso.**

—¿Alguna vez has besado a una chica? —preguntó Mabel con aire distraído.

Era viernes por la tarde. Dipper se dedicaba a leer con suma atención sus novelas de misterio en la sala de estar, mientras devoraba una bolsa de nachos. Estaba tan concentrado en la labor, que casi se había quedado sin aire al escuchar la pregunta de su hermana.

—¿Por qué la pregunta tan repentina? Casi me das un infarto, creí que estabas en tu habitación.

—Lo estaba, pero de pronto Lily me envió un mensaje de texto —respondió la joven con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Y…?

—Quiere invitarte a una cita, le pareces lindo.

—¿Desde cuándo las chicas invitan a los chicos? —preguntó Dipper estupefacto por aquella información.

—Oh, por favor, estamos en pleno siglo XXII. Ya sabes la igualdad de género, las chicas podemos usar pantalones, esas cosas…

—En realidad estamos en el siglo XXI y, además, tú odias los pantalones.

—Eso es porque las faldas son mucho más cómodas y lindas, pero comprendes mi punto.

—Lo que no entiendo es tu pregunta sobre los besos.

—Dipper, sabes lo mucho que me preocupo por ti. Acabamos de cumplir diecisiete años, debemos de disfrutar y vivir al máximo. Quiero que conozcas lindas chicas y que las beses. Nunca vivirás plenamente si te pasas todo el día leyendo.

—Tu idea de vivir al máximo es leer esas raras revistas adolescentes. Además es demasiado extraño que pienses en mi vida amorosa.

—¡Oye, mis revistas no son raras! Y si pienso en ello es porque no todos pueden tener la misma suerte de vivir historias de amor como las mías.

—Mabel, tus aventuras románticas imaginarias con cantantes de bandas no cuentan.

—Dile eso a todos mis fans. Ellos adoran mis historias.

—Creo que ya olvide el punto de esta conversación.

—El punto es que Lily piensa que deberíamos tener una cita doble. Ustedes van juntos y yo voy con tu amigo Dylan.

—¿Dylan? Él no es tu tipo.

—A mi me parece que es lindo.

—Él es mi mejor amigo, eso sería incomodo.

—¿Acaso no deseas saber que se siente besar? Lo que paso con Mermando no cuenta.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No me hagas recordar eso! Ni siquiera lo estoy tomando en cuenta. Es sólo que quiero que mi primer beso sea con una chica especial. Una chica a la que conozca a profundidad y que ambos nos amemos.

—Sólo es un beso, no es matrimonio ni nada por el estilo…

Dipper se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba, y caminó directo hacia Mabel. La joven no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que le miró con sorpresa al sentir su cercanía.

—Si no es gran cosa, entonces significa que puedo besarte a ti —dijo Dipper en voz baja. Estaba a pocos centímetros del rostro de su hermana, podía sentir su aliento a ositos de goma y el aroma de su perfume de vainilla.

—Yo… —susurró la joven con sus mejillas enrojecidas— por supuesto, que podría besarte.

Mabel se colocó de puntillas, desde hace unos meses su hermano se había vuelto mucho más alto que ella; tomó el rostro de Dipper entre sus manos y le dio un tierno beso en su nariz.

—¡Hey, eso es trampa! —exclamó el muchacho sorprendido. Intentaba hacerlo sonar como una broma, por supuesto, sabía que los hermanos no hacían esa clase de cosas. No sentían esas terribles cosas que él albergaba en su pecho.

—Puedo prometerte más si me acompañas a la cita doble.

—Mabel… yo realmente no quiero…

—Está bien, comprendo —dijo la chica rodeándole con sus brazos.

—¿Un incomodo abrazo de hermanos? —preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

—Prometo que no saldré con Dylan si tú prometes no salir con Lily.

—Yo jamás saldría con ella, todo esto fue tu idea.

—Silencio —contestó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Dipper.

Unos segundos después el abrazo se rompió. Dipper volvió a sentarse a leer sus novelas. Algunas veces no entendía a su hermana, la manera en que actuaba parecía ilógica. Es sólo una niña pequeña, pensó. Aún podía sentirla entre sus brazos. De pronto sintió unas manos cubriéndole los ojos.

—¿Mabel? ¿Y ahora qué ocurre? Si vienes para pedirme que salga con alguna otra extraña chica, ya conoces mi respuesta.

En seguida, Dipper sintió unos suaves labios rozando los suyos. No dudó ni un momento a corresponder aquel tímido beso. Mabel se sentó sobre sus piernas y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho.

—No abras los ojos. No me mires así.

—No necesito verte para saber que luces hermosa.

—Sólo es un beso, ¿cierto? No es nada extraño…

Dipper quiso decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Lo que significaba para él, lo importante que era en su vida. Quiso decirle que aquel no había sido un simple beso. Había saboreado la eternidad en sus labios. Le había hecho vibrar por completo. Cuando le besó, el mundo entero se había desvanecido. Quiso decirle todas esas cursilerías que ella escribía en sus historias de amor ficticio.

—Sólo fue un beso, no te preocupes —respondió, mientras abría sus ojos lentamente. Mabel estaba sonriendo.

—Era práctica… ya sabes, para cuando besemos de verdad, sepamos cómo hacerlo bien.

—Sí, sólo un juego —dijo Dipper dándole un beso en la frente.

—Lo haces muy mal —bromeó ella— mis labios están aquí.

Un beso más. Un poco más profundo y vibrante. Aunque no fuese amor… se sentía excelente.

Mabel se levantó y recordó que había quedado en ver a sus amigas en el centro comercial. Dipper accedió a llevarla en su auto, después de todo, ese era el punto de poder manejar.

Además él también tenía ganas de aire fresco, aunque más bien lo que deseaba era perderse entre las masas humanas sin nombre.

Fueron sonriendo todo el trayecto y la joven le tomó de la mano al bajar del coche.

Habían comenzado un peligroso juego. De esos en los que nunca es suficiente y parecen no tener final.


	2. Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro

Es un gusto presentarles el segundo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios. Y gracias a quienes ya han expresado sus opiniones con respecto al capítulo anterior, espero no decepcionarlos. Saludos.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es obra del maravilloso Alex Hirsch.

* * *

Sábado. Y era la décima vez que Mabel miraba "Easy A" (_Se dice de mí_) en la televisión, mientras Dipper intentaba concentrarse, en vano, en comenzar su proyecto de literatura.

—Todo sería más sencillo si dejaras de repetir esos estúpidos diálogos —dijo el muchacho, a la vez que se estiraba en su asiento.

—Tú amas esta película y sé que te puedes mejor que yo los diálogos. Olvida la tarea, aún faltan muchas semanas para la fecha limite —respondió Mabel sonriendo y señalando el espacio vacío junto a ella en el cómodo sofá de la sala.

—La he visto muchas veces, ya me resulta aburrida y vacía —se puso de pie y se acercó a Mabel—. Además, este proyecto no sólo vale más del cincuenta por cierto de nuestra calificación final, sino, también, me permitirá mostrarle al señor Trevor mi talento y seriedad hacia la literatu… ¡Oh, sí! ¡Adoro esta parte! Emma Stone es increíble —concluyó Dipper, tomando asiento junto a su hermana.

Mabel sonrió. Su hermano era mucho más obsesivo que ella con las comedias, se comportaba como un niño pequeño y una vez iniciaba a ver una, no podía apartar los ojos de la pantalla. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

—¡GUERRA DE COSQUILLAS! —exclamó Mabel y acto seguido, saltó sobre su hermano gemelo.

—¡¿Qué diabl…?! ¡No, detente! Mi escena preferí… —. Dipper no conseguía expresarse; las cosquillas le habían paralizado, pero existía otro elemento. El suave contacto que tanto había intentado evitar las últimas semanas.

Desde aquel viernes en el que compartieron un beso, las cosas se habían salido un poco de control. Mabel se divertía robándole besos y abrazándolo a cada segundo, decía que era un simple juego, sin embargo Dipper se encontraba cada vez más incomodo. Estaban pasando demasiado tiempo, juntos. Podía sentirlo: todo acabaría mal.

—¡Mabel, basta! —exclamó el muchacho, le dio un pequeño empujón a su hermana y se marchó directo a su habitación.

—Dip… —susurró la chica con perplejidad. Acto seguido miró la televisión con ausencia. Algo dolía en su pecho.

¿Qué había hecho mal? Absolutamente nada. Siempre se divertía molestando a Dipper, desde que eran pequeños compartían una enorme confianza; eran más que hermanos, eran mejores amigos. ¿Por qué ahora le molestaban las cosquillas?

Su celular vibró y Mabel lo observó con desgano, era un mensaje de su amiga Ally, quien la invitaba a su casa de manera urgente. La joven suspiró, se colocó sus zapatos y un suéter con un arco iris, acto seguido se marchó.

* * *

—¡Viniste! No puedo creerlo, estoy tan feliz —dijo Ally al abrir la puerta y en seguida abrazó a Mabel—. Tengo algo muy importante que contarte, pasa.

—Está bien, Ally. Es grandioso verte tan feliz —respondió Mabel fingiendo una sonrisa. Aún se sentía herida y ahora que lo pensaba, un poco cansada.

—Mi madre salió esta tarde con sus amigas y adivina quien vino a visitarme…

—¿Lily?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Ella es insufrible. ¡Vino Jack! Y estuvimos hablando una eternidad… y… ¡Finalmente nos besamos!

—Dijiste que era urgente…

—¡Lo es! ¿Sabes lo que significa? Que puede que seamos novios por fin…

—No puedes estar tan segura, es decir, un beso no significa gran cosa.

—Mabel, ¿qué te sucede? Te estoy contando que mi sueño por fin se volvió realidad y tú sólo me miras con aburrimiento.

—No es nada, es que… —Mabel titubeó, no estaba segura que le ocurría— Dipper se ha molestado conmigo.

—Oh, pero si ustedes nunca pelean.

—Lo sé, por eso me siento rara. Ni siquiera sé que le molestó, sólo le comencé a hacer cosquillas…

—Pues eso explica mucho.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ambos ya están grandes para esas cosas. Supongo que le debe incomodar que su hermana no pare de tocarlo, es un chico… ya sabes, ellos son diferentes.

—¡Oh, vamos! Los chicos no son tan distintos. Además siempre hemos sido así, somos los mejores amigos.

—Las cosas cambian. Cuando Dipper tenga una novia no podrás estar todo el tiempo sobre él.

—A él no le interesan esas cosas.

—¿Tú crees? Pues adivina, Lily me llamó hace un rato, él la ha invitado a salir.

—¿Qué...?

—Ya no son ningunos niños, Mabel. Tú también has crecido, ¿sabes que necesitas? Salir con alguien, un chico, para ser especifica. El mundo no termina en tu hermano.

—No es eso… es que…

—Siempre han estado juntos, es normal que sientas ese apego hacía él, pero debes saber que no lo necesitas, no tengas miedo, puedes vivir sin él —dijo Ally a modo de broma.

—Eso no es cierto… —susurró Mabel.

—¿Has dicho algo?

—Sí, debo irme. Recordé que mamá me encargo un recado. Te hablaré más tarde… realmente me alegro por ti y Jack, ambos se lo merecen —dijo Mabel con una sincera sonrisa. Caminó con lentitud hacía su casa, que se encontraba unas cuantas cuadras más adelante. Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla y le quemó la piel. Nunca antes había sentido miedo, ni siquiera en su infancia llena de misterios. Y ahora lo sentía, se sentía extraña, ella nunca se sentía así; ella siempre era feliz, ¿o no?

Entró a la casa, directo a la habitación de su hermano. No podía ser cierto. Era imposible. Lo encontró acostado en la cama, leyendo "Oscar Wilde y una muerte sin importancia".

—Mabel…

—_Patricia, Patricia, huye conmigo a Roma. No puedo vivir sin ti. _—dijo Mabel con la mirada vidriosa. Dipper sonrió.

—_Qué tontería. Eso no es cierto. Claro que puedes vivir sin mí _—contestó él, mientras se ponía de pie con lentitud_._

—_Está bien. Puedo vivir sin ti. Pero no quiero —_ respondió Mabel con voz entre cortada. Ambos quedaron frente a frente. Ella sonrió, no debía llorar, no debía llorar, no debía... Dipper le abrazó con fuerza. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, cualquier terrible sensación quedo purificada con el calor del otro y el fuerte latir de sus corazones.

—Es una de tus citas preferidas, Sir Dippingsauce… de esa película francesa en blanco y negro.

—_A bout de soufflé_. No sabía que te podías esa diálogo…

—He visto tu rostro cada vez que llega esa escena, además a mí también me gusta mucho.

—Mabel, lo siento por lo de antes…

—No, te comprendo. Debo darte tu propio espacio, es decir, ya estas grande y… necesitas acercarte a otras personas, no puedo estar dependiendo siempre de ti ni tú de mí. Está bien… siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro. Siempre seremos hermanos, pero… Dipper, siempre estaré aquí para ti. Sólo quiero que lo sepas.

—Lo sé —dijo Dipper. Tomó el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos. Observó su nariz, aquellos enormes ojos curiosos y finalmente colocó un dulce beso en sus labios. Esa hermosa chica no era su hermana, nunca lo había sido. Era Mabel. Su Mabel.


	3. Nada es para siempre

Saludos a todos y todas que se toman el tiempo de leerme. Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero hoy les presentó un capitulo un tanto más largo y complejo. A partir de ello quiero comenzar a desarrollar el resto de la trama y me gustaría introducir más personajes. Sería un placer si me pudiesen comentar que les parece el giro que está tomando, que les gustaría leer en los próximos capítulos, a que personajes le gustaría leer... o cualquier idea que tengan, todo es bien recibido.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es obra del maravilloso Alex Hirsch.

* * *

Dipper abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿En dónde estaba? Su habitación, claro. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Tenía escuela esa mañana? Vio el reloj en su mesa de noche, eran las diez de la mañana. Domingo. Por supuesto que era domingo. El joven volvió a reposar su cabeza en la almohada, se sentía agotado. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en la cama.

Mabel dormía profundamente a su lado. La chica abrazaba un peluche de un ser con cabeza de unicornio y cuerpo de tigre que ella misma había hecho. Llevaba puesto un pijama purpura y parecía tener la nariz congestionada.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y su madre entró con una dulce sonrisa.

—Buenos días, cariño.

—Hola, mamá —respondió con incomodidad Dipper. Él solía dormir sólo con el pantalón del pijama.

—Dip, lo que hiciste anoche… fue muy lindo de tu parte. Me alegra que seas un buen hermano —dijo su madre, acercándose a tocar el rostro de su hija—. La temperatura ha bajado. Sé que estará mejor. Gracias, cariño.

—No debes agradecerme. Es lo que Mabel y yo hacemos, nos cuidamos el uno al otro —dijo recordando de pronto la agotadora noche que había sucedido.

—Me alegra saberlo. Aunque lamento no haber estado, debiste llamarme…

—Sabía que estabas ocupada con todo el trabajo, además yo podía hacerme cargo.

—Eres un encanto, Dipper. Muchas gracias.

Su madre le regaló una enorme sonrisa y el joven tragó saliva. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a su familia? Bajo la vista y observó la respiración de su hermana gemela. Estaban tan conectados, la misma sangre corría por sus venas.

—Ha mejorado mucho. Sé que papá te necesita en la oficina, no te preocupes por nosotros.

—Siempre me preocuparé por ustedes, son mis pequeños. Preparé una sopa para Mabel, puedes calentarla cuando ella despierte y si quieres puedes pedir pizza para ti.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Lamento no poder estar más con ustedes. ¿Sabes lo mucho que los amo? Prometo que haremos algo juntos en vacaciones.

—Todo está bien, mamá. Nosotros también te amamos —respondió Dipper con una somnolienta sonrisa. Su madre besó su mejilla y la frente de Mabel. Salió de la habitación en silencio.

Dipper sabía que no harían nada juntos en vacaciones. Siempre era lo mismo: sus padres se obsesionaban con el trabajo, luego se sentían ligeramente culpables y les mentían sobre pasar más tiempo con ellos. Él Sabía que los amaban, pero simplemente no tenían tiempo para ellos.

_Pero nunca estamos solos. Nos tenemos el uno al otro. _¿Qué pensaría su madre si le dijera la verdadera razón por la que había cuidado a su hermana? "La amo. Todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos me ha hecho amarla… pero no como una hermana".

Sus padres los separarían, o peor aún, pensarían que él había obligado a Mabel a hacer cosas indebidas, podrían acusarlo a las autoridades. Lo abandonarían y dejarían de amarlo. Jamás podría decirles, ni siquiera se atrevía a decírselo a Mabel con claridad. _Ella lo sabe_, dijo una voz en su cabeza como un eco.

Estaba agotado. Mabel había pasado terriblemente enferma toda la noche; una madrugada llena de vómitos, temperaturas altas y estornudos. Pero lo habían superado como siempre.

Se acostó junto a su hermana y la abrazó. No podía dormir. Ya había amanecido y no dejaba de pensar en las conexiones entre las personas y en las palabras de Mabel sobre su relación.

Habían prometido siempre estar juntos como hermanos, apoyándose cuando todo el resto del mundo les fallará. Confiando el uno en el otro. Pero él le había besado y ella había correspondido. Y algunas veces a la hora de comer se tomaban de la mano bajo la mesa; además que otras veces los abrazos surgían como excusas baratas. Los besos eran lo peor y lo mejor al mismo tiempo que le costaba asimilar sus propias emociones.

—Me gustas —susurró en el oído derecho de su hermana.

—Lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo —respondió Mabel mirándolo con unos ojos llenos de sueño y enfermedad.

—¡Creí que estabas dormida!

—Sorpresa.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy mejor. Sólo necesito descansar.

—Genial —sonrió Dipper.

—Estaba bromeando.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sobre que no eres mi tipo. Bueno, quizá no lo seas, pero me gustas.

—Puedo vivir con ello. Mamá vino a verte, estaba preocupada por ti. Tuvo que regresar a la oficina, pero la veremos por la tarde o eso creo.

—Bueno. ¿Le dijiste que ya estoy mejor? No quiero preocuparla por nada.

—Ella sabe que estas mejor.

—Dipper, lo siento por ser tan problemática. Apenas dormiste anoche.

—No es tu culpa. Estabas enferma y ya sabes lo que dicen… ¿en la salud y la enfermedad?

—No estamos casados, tonto y sabes que jamás me casaría —dijo riendo la chica. El cabello castaño caía sobre su rostro, y los reflejos del sol sobre su piel le parecieron a Dipper lo más hermoso que había visto en una mañana.

—Lo sé, el matrimonio apesta, pero la frase encaja en nuestra situación.

—También "hasta que la muerte nos separé".

—No estás muriendo, reina del drama.

—Pero podría. En las películas antiguas, las de vestido gigantes y pelucas blancas, la gente muere por resfriados.

—No creo que la muerte pudiese separarnos.

—La muerte separa a todos, Dipper —dijo ella ocultando su cara en la almohada.

El joven la miró con tristeza. Lo había olvidado. Su hermana detestaba hablar sobre la muerte, especialmente sobre lo que ocurre después o lo que no ocurre.

—Mabe…

—Recuerdo cuando no tenías ni un solo vello en tu pecho —dijo la chica, saltando sobre su pecho con una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Ya eres todo un hombre!

—Es sólo un poco —dijo Dipper con vergüenza, aunque se alegraba ver a su hermana con tantas energías. E_sta fingiendo, sólo quiere cambiar el tema_. Otra vez esa voz en su cabeza.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi, Dip —. Mabel acercó su rostro al de su hermano gemelo. Se miraron a los ojos sin decir palabra. Dipper acarició el largo cabello de su hermana y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Podría estar así todo el día —. La joven le sacó la lengua y, de pronto, Dipper no pudo contenerse más y le besó. Fue un beso profundo y largo. Pudo sentir sus manos temblando. Mabel le correspondió. Se separaron en busca de oxigeno y ella se aferró a su pecho.

—No me asustes así —dijo ella en un fallido intento de broma.

—Mabel, yo…

—Tengo hambre. ¿Hay algo de comer?

—Mamá dejo una sopa para ti. La prepararé. ¿Quieres ver televisión en la sala?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué tal un especial de películas?

—Sólo si son de terror.

—¿Para qué termines escondiéndote bajo la cama? —dijo la joven sonriendo.

—Mabel, sé que no quieres hablar sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero es neces…

—Dipper, sólo es un juego. Dijimos que siempre estaríamos juntos y…

—¿Acaso no significó nada para ti? ¿Qué pasará conmigo cuando conozcas a tu "señor encantador"? ¿Se supone que sólo debo ver cómo te alejas y estar feliz de los besos que me diste alguna vez? ¿Crees que es todo lo que quiero? Yo quiero saber que tengo un futuro contigo, quiero saber que realmente estoy contigo.

—¡Basta! —gritó la chica y corrió escaleras abajo.

Dipper quedó petrificado ante sus propias palabras. Sentía la frustración apoderándose de él. Quería encerrarse en su habitación, escribir toda la situación y luego valorar sus opciones. Pero no podía sucumbir a su propio mundo, antes debía pedirle perdón, aunque no estaba seguro que lo lamentara realmente. Era lo que había estado pasando en su cabeza por un largo tiempo.

Encontró a su hermana en la sala, escondiéndose en su propio suéter.

—Mabel, lo lamento.

—Mabel no está aquí, Mabel está en suéterlandia.

—¿Hay espacio para alguien más en suéterlandia?

—No para ti.

—Escucha, prometo no presionarte más con esto. Sólo quiero que sepas que me gustas… me gustas mucho. Y sé que está muy mal, pero no puedo evitarlo. No sé como algo que se siente tan bien puede ser tan malo… No te preocupes por mí, lo superaré. Seguiré adelante y también tú lo harás, jamás me atrevería a obligarte a nada. No quiero hacerte daño, Mabel.

—Dipper no quiero que te vayas, quiero que todo sea como siempre… —contestó ella desde su escondite.

—Todo será como siempre, no te preocupes. Siempre seré tu hermano. Sólo que ya no quiero jugar contigo de esta manera, me hace mucho daño… y debo alejarme un poco de ti, necesito superar esto.

—Dipper, lo lamento. Yo no quiero herirte…

—Está bien. ¿Recuerdas lo de Wendy? Creí que jamás superaría eso y que sufriría eternamente, pero estoy bien y lo estaré —dijo él con una torpe risilla.

—Gracias por comprender —dijo ella mostrando su rostro.

—No llores. Yo estoy sonriendo, ¿lo ves? Siempre hemos superado todo. Sólo es algo hormonal. Ve y besa a un buen chico ¿sí? Eres libre.

—Dipper…

—Shhh. Traeré tu sopa, descansa. Puedes ver aquel programa que te encanta tanto —Dipper la abrazó y le besó la nariz. Ella se sentó en el sofá. Estaba mareada y confundida. Decidió no pensar más de momento.

Al entrar en la cocina, Dipper lloró en silencio. Fueron unos pocos segundos y luego pudo controlarlo.

—No sucederá jamás. Conviértelo en cariño —se dijo en voz baja. Pensó en todas las personas con amores no correspondidos. Sería difícil, pero lo lograría. Algún día él también sería libre.

* * *

He de confesar que fue un placer culposo hacer sufrir un poco a Dipper. Nada es fácil en la vida y ciertas cosas lo son menos. Espero sus reviews. Y en la siguiente entrega tengo planeado mostrar cierto pasado oculto de Mabel. Les prometo publicar el próximo fin de semana ;) Infinitas gracias por seguir mi historia.


	4. Cambios

Hoy les traigo un capítulo un poco corto, pero se compensa con el siguiente.  
Espero les guste, se presenta un ligero cambio en el argumento, me pregunto hacia donde nos llevará... ;)  
Saludos y gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo en leerme.

Disclaimer: Gravity falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es obra del maravilloso (y mi futuro esposo) Alex Hirsch.

* * *

La clase de ciencias tardaba demasiado en terminar. Dipper se esforzaba por mantenerse concentrado en las explicaciones de la maestra, pero su mente simplemente se escapaba. Pensaba en los deberes que tenía que hacer esa semana y sobre todo, en la trama de la novela de misterio que planeaba escribir.

Se sentía emocionado y aterrado, desde el verano en Gravity Falls había decidido hacer algo al respecto; aún no lograba entender por completo todo lo ocurrido, pero se había prometido a sí mismo siempre perseguir las conspiraciones y encontrar la verdad. Lo único que quería era la verdad de todo. Pero el paso de la adolescencia y las hormonas le habían causado demasiada distracción y ya no podía permitirse seguir así, necesitaba trabajar en sus ideas, estaba comenzando a olvidar y no quería dejarlo ir. Ese verano había sucedido; él sabía que existía más de lo que sus sentidos percibían, el mundo no era la simple realidad que todos decían. Sabía que había algo más y debía de escribirlo antes que se esfumará.

La maestra mencionó un proyecto en parejas y de inmediato la mirada de Dipper se dirigió a Mabel, que se encontraba sentada en el asiento de al lado. Dormía plácidamente sobre el escritorio, con el cabello castaño cayendo sobre su rostro y las facciones relajadas. Dipper no pudo evitar recordar la frase con la que iniciaba una película que había visto hace unos días. «Recuerdo que dolía. Mirarla dolía». Y en verdad dolía, le destrozaba el corazón, quería gritar y llorar, pero simplemente la contemplaba en silencio, como un ser que se encontraba a años luz de él.

Fue ese el momento en que decidió hacer algo que nunca había hecho. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la chica con la que nadie quería trabajar: Pacífica Noroeste.

Pacífica había estudiado toda su vida en costosos internados en el extranjero, pero al parecer su padre quería darle una buena lección y por un período indeterminado de tiempo debía de estudiar en la escuela pública, la coincidencia más grande fue que era la misma en la que Mabel y Dipper estudiaban.

Mabel había intentado acercarse y ser su amiga, ella era una buena chica y jamás le gustaba ver a nadie solo, pero Pacífica no lo había permitido, se había encerrado en su mundo y nadie hablaba ni trabajaba nunca con ella.

—¿Tienes con quien trabajar? —preguntó Dipper conociendo la respuesta.

—No —respondió la chica, mirándolo con desconfianza.

—¿Podemos trabajar juntos?

—¿Y tu hermana?

—Es muy popular, encontrará alguien con quien hacerlo.

—Se que no eres bueno haciendo bromas, pero esto…

—Estoy siendo serio, sólo quiero hacer el proyecto contigo.

—Bueno. Podemos reunirnos el viernes en mi casa.

—Está bien —dijo Dipper. Aquello era lo más surrealista y difícil que había hecho en su vida. A él nunca le había agradado esa chica y mucho menos el ser amable con ella.

—Hago esto porque se lo bueno que eres en ciencias —de pronto, ella se puso de pie y rodeó con su brazo el cuello de Dipper—. Además, ver esa cara de Mabel hace que todo valga demasiado la pena.

El chico miró hacia donde estaba su hermana gemela. Sus labios se encontraban entre abiertos y sus ojos estaban llenos de asombro, que en seguida se convirtió en una mirada que él conocía demasiado bien: un «lo sabía» como cada vez que sus padres la decepcionaban después de prometer algo.

Se soltó del brazo de Pacífica y salió al pasillo. La clase ya había terminado y no tenía ánimos de enfrentar a su hermana. Se sentía débil y demasiado cansado. Decidió ir a la biblioteca, leer algunos libros y tomar notas para su gran novela. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pensarían sus compañeros y amigos si lo supieran. Si supieran que estaba enamorado de la persona equivocada, a la cual tendría que ver por el resto de su vida y fingir que quería como una hermana. Quizá las cosas nunca podrían ser como antes, él le había mentido a Mabel. Ya no podrían más contar el uno con el otro.

**Continuará.**

Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas... lo que deseen. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	5. Culpa

Publicación de una continuación en tiempo récord. No podía dejarles con tan poco.

Antes que nada, quería agradecer un comentario en especial: a LisaClasbenLynn que me dejo un muy bello comentario y me inspiró a continuar lo más pronto posible con la historia. Espero esto sea de su agrado.

Que lo disfruten :)

Disclaimer: Gravity falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es obra del genio Alex Hirsch.

* * *

El viernes por la tarde, Dipper se encontraba abordando una limusina. Pudo notar que muchos en la escuela lo miraban mientras caminaba junto a Pacífica, pero su hermana no estaba entre ellos.

—Realmente debes agradecerme —dijo la chica sonriendo a la vez que observaba su nueva manicura.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Dipper confundido. Aquella limusina, más bien le parecía un coche fúnebre, y ni siquiera uno cómodo.

—No me junto con chicos como tú.

—Lo he notado, no te juntas con nadie.

—No hay nadie interesante en esta escuela.

Dipper no respondió, pero pudo escuchar el nerviosismo en la voz de ella al decir aquello. Él era bueno analizando personas, entonces se le cruzó por la mente lo que su hermana le había comentado una vez, sobre que Pacífica no era una mala persona, que sólo tenía miedo y que tal vez estaba más sola de lo que ellos creían.

—Bueno, pues puede que te lleves una sorpresa —dijo él intentado fingir una sonrisa. Mabel era la agradable, pero pensaba que tal vez el poder gemelo podría hacerlo a él una persona divertida también.

—¡Oh, Dipper Pines! Estas flirteando conmigo, ¡no puedo creerlo! —exclamó ella casi riendo.

—¡No! ¡No es así! Sólo quería ser… olvídalo —. Dipper concluyó en que tal vez algún día alguien sería bueno con Pacífica y le haría cambiar su modo horrible de tratar a los demás, pero él no era el elegido, ni quería serlo, de aquella labor.

—Por cierto, nunca saldría con un chico que usa camisas de leñador todo el tiempo.

—Son cómodas. Y no quiero salir contigo.

—¿Y qué es eso en tu barbilla? Se supone que quieres dejarte la barba —dijo ella haciendo caso omiso a cualquier cosa que dijera Dipper.

—Yo no critico que utilices todo ese fijador en tu cabello y que seas la causante número uno de la destrucción de la capa de ozono.

—Hemos llegado —dijo ella con un tono seco.

Se bajaron de inmediato frente a la enorme mansión, acto seguido, entraron a la sala de estar, que en opinión de Dipper era como el hall de un hotel elegante. No quería mostrarse impresionado, pero la arquitectura era demasiado bella para no asombrarse.

—¿Cuántas personas viven acá?

—Sólo yo.

—Eso es una locura. Podrías dar un techo a tantas personas sin hogar.

—Es nuestra casa de campo. Mis padres sólo querían deshacerse un tiempo de mí.

Dipper no quiso preguntar la razón, no quería saberlo realmente, pero lo terminó averiguando cuando subieron a la habitación de ella y comenzaron la tarea. La habitación de Pacífica parecía un apartamento de lujo digno de una actriz famosa. Pero no importaba todo lo que tuviera, Dipper podía verlo en sus ojos vacíos, ella no era feliz.

—¿Quieres un poco? —preguntó ella de manera tranquila y dulce. Cuando Dipper comprendió que era lo que exactamente le estaba ofreciendo, se quedó sin palabras.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —. Dipper no entendía cómo era posible, pero esa semana se había convertido en una locura. Pudo haberse imaginado un encuentro extraterrestre, conocer un dios de una civilización antigua, incluso podía imaginarse estar en un universo en el que su hermana y él podían por fin ser felices juntos. Todo era posible, menos la realidad.

Sí, Pacífica estaba drogándose frente a él como si estuviese tomándose una lata de soda y le ofrecía a él un pequeño sorbo.

—Tal vez debería irme, hacer todo el trabajo por mi cuenta y poner tu nombre —sugirió Dipper caminando hacia la puerta.

—Ni te atrevas, Pines. Puedes hacer eso si quieres, pero quédate un rato a platicar conmigo. Nunca tengo mucha compañía.

Y Pacífica sonreía, como si fuese otra persona por completo.

La película volvió a cruzar la mente de Dipper. Una chica drogadicta que se enamora del chico que nunca se ha arriesgado en nada en la vida, porque piensa que él puede hacerle bien y curarla, pero al final descubre que sólo ella puede curarse a sí misma. La vida no era una película y Pacífica no quería que nadie la curará.

—Sólo me quedaré un momento a hablar. Nada más.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Has seguido con tus conspiraciones?

—No, pero últimamente lo estoy retomando todo.

—Siempre supe que estabas chiflado, igual que el resto de tu familia.

—No puedo creer que digas eso y menos con cocaína en tu nariz.

—Todo el mundo se droga. Tú eres el único extraño que no lo hace, es lo que te digo, estas chiflado.

—Como digas.

—Aún recuerdo ese día... fue cuando ustedes, los Pines, fueron aún más desagradables de lo normal.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ya sabes, ese día en que tú y tu hermana fingieron ser pareja o algo así.

—¿pero qué…? —Las mejillas de Dipper se enrojecieron y en sus ojos se dibujó un asombro indescriptible— Lo estas inventando.

—Yo jamás inventaría algo tan asqueroso. Todo el mundo lo olvidó, pero yo no… y sé que Mabel tampoco.

—Olvídalo, me voy ya. Haré el trabajo, no te preocupes. Pero realmente deberías dejar esas cosas, eso sí es desagradable y asqueroso. Ten un poco de amor propio.

Dipper se marchó antes que la chica pudiese responder. Estaba agitado y al salir de la enorme mansión se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de cómo llegar a casa.

Le tomó un par de horas y taxis poder llegar a su hogar y caer en su cama. Sólo quería dormir por unos cinco años, pero Pato, el enorme cerdo de su hermana, creyó que sería lindo entrar corriendo a su habitación y acostarse en su espalda.

—¡Mabel! ¡Ayuda! —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y al instante vio a su hermana en el umbral de la puerta con un fingido desinterés.

—Tienes mucho valor para decir mi nombre, luego de lo que me hiciste —dijo ella intentando sonar lo más triste posible.

—Sólo quita al cerdo… luego… hablamos… no puedo respir-

—En primer lugar, su nombre es Pato y en segundo, no entiendo lo que dices.

—¡Mabel!

—Como quieras —suspiró la chica— ¡Ven acá, Pato! ¡¿Quién es un encanto?!

—Muchas gracias —dijo Dipper intentando recobrar la respiración y asegurándose de no haberse dislocado ningún hueso.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Mabel furiosa. No le hizo falta explicar de qué hablaba, Dipper lo sabía. Ambos sabían lo que pasaba por sus mentes.

—Lo sé —respondió Dipper cabizbajo.

—No sé cómo te atreves…

—Fue una tontería.

—Sí, realmente lo fue.

—Lo lamento mucho.

—Ni siquiera me despertaste y habías dicho que todo sería como siempre...

—Es que dolía.

—¿Dipper?

—¿Mabel?

—Ven acá.

Ambos se abrazaron y se dedicaron una sonrisa. Mabel tocó la frente de Dipper, justo donde estaba su marca de nacimiento y le susurró su verdadero nombre al oído, el nombre que tanto desagradaba a Dipper, pero adoraba cuando ella lo decía mientras le mencionaba lo mucho que lo quería. Él correspondió, pero explicó que no dejaba de doler, su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de angustia y lloró sobre el hombro de su hermana, empapando el suéter con el dibujo de una enorme sonrisa.

No podía sentir nada, aunque abrazaba a Mabel no podía sentirla entre sus manos. Él era una estrella muerta, ella podía verlo y quererlo, pero él ya no existía. Hace siglos había desaparecido, lo que quedaba de él no era real.

—Mabel, Pacífica dijo algo sobre nosotros.

—Lo que sea que te haya dicho, debió ser una mentira.

—Mabel, mírame, no mientas. Alguna vez tú y yo…

—Sí.

Y de pronto Dipper sintió como si el universo se hubiese destruido y reconstruido en cuestión de segundos.

«_Quizá el mundo ya se acabó_» pensó. «_Pero no nos dimos cuenta, porque en seguida volvió a comenzar uno idéntico_».

—Todo esto es tu culpa —. Fue lo único que pudo articular Dipper. Quería escapar, pero no tenía las fuerzas para correr. Sólo se hundió más en su hermana, intentando imaginar que desaparecía en ella.


	6. Pausa

Una breve actualización :) Se trata más bien de una pausa sobre los sentimientos.

Disclaimer: Gravity falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es obra del maravilloso Alex Hirsch.

* * *

Gris. No importaba cuantas veces cambiara de canal, todo era tan gris. Intentaba concentrarse en la televisión, pero le era imposible.

La lluvia caía torrencial y sólo deseaba meterse en la cama, perdiéndose entre sus sábanas de galaxias multicolores.

Encontró la película de Anastasia y por un segundo estuvo a punto de gritar el nombre de su hermano, hasta que recordó que no estaba en casa. No lo había olvidado en realidad, aquella era la razón de que esperase en el incomodo sofá de la sala, viendo televisión y comiendo helado de menta con chispas de chocolate. Quería olvidarlo y había estado a punto de abstraerse, pero la lluvia y el frío le recordaban que había perdido algo, algo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía en primer lugar.

Comenzó a cantar _una vez en diciembre _sin mucho éxito, no era lo mismo sin las desafinadas notas de Dipper. Nada sería lo mismo si él se alejaba de ella.

Lo extrañaba, nunca antes lo había extrañado de esa manera. Él siempre había estado a su lado sin importar las distancias, pero hoy no podía sentirlo. Se había marchado donde ella jamás podría volver a alcanzarlo. Todo era tan gris.

Aunque, una parte de ella se alegraba de que se hubiese ido sin hacer preguntas. Era mucho más sencillo, pero sin importar que decidieran, nada resultaría fácil para ellos. No podían seguir pretendiendo, nada sería como antes… cualquier inocencia que hubiesen tenido, los había abandonado por siempre.

Se acostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos, cansada de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Siempre había preferido seguir sus instintos y ser ella misma; confiaba en sí misma, las cosas nunca podrían ser tan terribles para no resolverlas con una buena actitud y sonriendo.

En estos momentos ni todas las calcomanías del mundo podrían ayudarla. Su hermano era el de las brillantes ideas y los elaborados planes, juntos se complementaban, pero era imposible que pudiesen trabajar juntos en el misterio más grande de sus vidas. Estaban en equipos diferentes, eran enemigos de guerra.

Intentó recapitular sus últimas horas: sus padres debieron marchar en un viaje de trabajo, Dipper estaba de muy mal humor y se marchó en lo que parecía ser una crisis emocional. Unos instantes después y la tormenta inició. Deseaba que él estuviese a salvo de la lluvia, pero su sexto sentido gemelo le indicaba que la realidad era todo lo contrario.

__«_Debe estar empapado… como un gatito huérfano bajo la lluvia. Como Oliver sin Penny_» aquello sólo pudo hacerla sentir peor. ¿Por qué siempre que le gustaba un chico todo debía complicarse?

Mabel gritó horrorizada ante su propio pensamiento. Dipper era su hermano, hermano, hermano, hermano, hermano gemelo. Y ella se lo repetía a diario desde hace un buen tiempo. Lo entendía, sin embargo siempre había existido algo diferente, inexplicable. Especialmente desde aquella innombrable vez que comenzó muchas terribles sensaciones. Dipper tenía razón, ella era la culpable de todo.

___«__Pero él también me quiere así. De alguna manera, ambos nos queremos así»._ Estaba muy mal, moralmente mal. Se suponía que era algo asqueroso y enfermizo. Pero no dañaba a nadie con ello, ¿o sí? Sin duda había lastimado mucho a Dipper; y si sus padres se enteraban también serían dañados. Y a ella… a ella le dolía más de lo que quisiera admitir. No podía ser amor, aunque no estaba segura que era lo que aquella famosa palabra significaba realmente.

No importaba lo que pensase, las mariposas seguían revoloteando en su estomago, en su cabeza, en todo su cuerpo. Era un callejón sin salida, un chocolate amargo, un helado de limón con caramelo, un cachorro rabioso; no era bueno ni malo, no era negro ni blanco. Era gris. Era Dipper y ella… y todo lo demás en degradado.

Se levantó del sofá, buscó su impermeable de arco iris y sus botas. Tomó el paraguas purpura y salió de casa. Debía de buscar a su hermano, sólo juntos no podían perderse. A la larga no importaba ponerle un nombre a lo que sentía, a lo que eran.

Sólo quería abrazarlo muy fuerte y tomar chocolate caliente con Dipper por el resto de su vida.


	7. Completos

La respectiva continuación. Espero les agrade, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Recuerden comentar y dar sus opiniones.

Disclaimer: Gravity falls es obra del maravilloso Alex Hirsch, yo sólo divago en su mundo.

* * *

Saltó en charcos para animarse y casi pudo tararear su canción preferida. Recobraba los ánimos, existía una pequeña esperanza. Sin importar que la historia hubiese terminado, sentía que aún faltaba tanto. Y mientras la lluvia golpeaba contra su paraguas, sintió miedo, ansiedad, pero sobre todo deseos de continuar, de encontrar a su hermano. De liberarlo.

Y estaba casi segura donde encontrarlo, aunque aquel nunca había sido el lugar preferido de Mabel. El cementerio no estaba tan lejos, lo que siempre resultó conveniente para Dipper, quien desde los catorce años, solía pasar horas divagando en silencio entre sus tumbas favoritas. Su hermano nunca había sido uno de esos chicos que no le temían a nada ni creían en nada, por el contrario, Dipper creía en todo y dudaba de todo por igual, era su obstinación por conocer la verdad; sin embargo aquel cementerio nunca le había inquietado, sólo era un sitio tranquilo donde podía pensar y estar solo.

«Existen lugares así, Mabel. Sitios que no conoces, pero que de pronto encuentras y descubres que estas en casa. En tu hogar» le había dicho una vez su hermano.

Las rejas del cementerio estaban un poco abiertas, lo que sólo podía significar que Dipper se encontraba en su interior o que un asesino serial esperaba su llegada. Mabel entró con incomodidad, pero manteniendo en mente un simple pensamiento: _Él es mi hogar_.

Divagó entre lapidas hasta que divisó la gorra de su hermano, sólo entonces se percató que hace mucho tiempo no se la veía usar.

—¡Dipper! —exclamó la chica corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su gemelo.

—Mabel, ¿qué haces aquí? Está lloviendo —dijo Dipper. Su rostro demostraba confusión y evitaba la mirada de Mabel.

—Esa debería ser mi línea. Es muy tarde, estaba preocupada por ti y no quería estar sola y nunca llegabas y… —podía sentir la incómoda presión en su pecho— no quiero que estés molesto conmigo —dijo finalmente cabizbaja.

—Eso es imposible, sabes que no puedo molestarme contigo —respondió Dipper, intentando dedicarle una sonrisa y fallando con torpeza en el intento.

—Lo siento mucho, nunca quise hacerte daño. Siempre me has ayudado, Dipper… tan sólo una vez yo quisiera hacer algo por ti —la chica se sentó a su lado, sin prestarle atención al barro y trató de cubrir a ambos con el paraguas.

—Tú me has salvado un sinfín de veces, ¿lo olvidas?

—Pero cuando más me necesitas, yo nunca… no me doy cuenta. No lo sabía, no tenía idea de lo mal que te sentías.

—Supongo que es porque no suelo mostrarlo.

—No tienes que ocultarlo. Además, todo el tiempo ignoró las señales. Eres mi hermano, ¡cielos! Debería conocerte mejor.

—Oh, si…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No quería decir hermano así…

—No hay otra forma de decirlo.

—Debemos de hablar sobre lo que sucedió.

—No quiero.

—No puedes estar aquí hasta tu muerte. ¡Vamos, Dipper! Deja de actuar tan loco loco.

—Estoy cansado. No importa lo que elija, no hay diferencia.

—Dip… sabes, estaban pasando _Anastasia_ en la televisión.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Dipper con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, justo comenzaba. Nos podíamos de memoria los diálogos ¿recuerdas?

—Claro que sí. Fue en las vacaciones de invierno cuando te obsesionaste con esa película y me obligabas a decir las líneas de Dimitri.

—Era un honor, habían muchos que querían el papel.

—Oh, por supuesto —respondió con sarcasmo—. Y cantábamos esa canción de París todo el tiempo, era divertido.

—En esas vacaciones también aprendimos a patinar sobre hielo. Éramos patéticos, bueno, tú un poco más patético —dijo Mabel, lanzando una divertida mirada a Dipper.

—Era un desastre, aún me duelen los golpes.

—Al menos éramos buenos comiendo copos de nieve.

—Casi lo convertimos en deporte olímpico —. Sonrió Dipper al recordarlo.

—Fueron unas buenas vacaciones.

—Sí, antes que papá consiguiera ese horrible trabajo.

—Lo sé. Y Siempre estábamos juntos. Eras mi mejor amigo.

—Y tú eras mi mejor amiga

—¿ De verdad?

—¿Mabel…?

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No, está bien.

—Aún sigues siendo mi mejor amigo —dijo Mabel con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano.

Dipper sonrió, relajándose un poco. Le dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de su hermana y apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de ella, pudo sentir un olor a caramelo y a helado de menta con chispas de chocolate.

—¿No te asustó venir hasta acá? —preguntó Dipper. Su voz era tan suave, parecía perderse con el viento que soplaba.

—Un poco, pero realmente quería estar contigo. No hay nada que nos asuste, ¿cierto?

—Somos los gemelos misterio —dijo el chico riendo.

—Sólo quería decirte que me gustas, me gustas mucho. Me gustas gustas de verdad y ha sido así desde hace un tiempo.

—¿Por qué lo dices ahora? —inquirió Dipper, deseando huir de aquella conversación.

—Es lo que pasa cuando te gusta alguien, quieres decírselo a todo el mundo —dijo Mabel con una tierna sonrisa. En seguida se levantó de su lugar y miró hacia todas partes.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el muchacho.

—¡YO AMO A DIPPER! —exclamó Mabel con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué…? No, Mabe… —. Las mejillas de Dipper se tiñeron de un rojo violento y se incorporó en seguida.

—¿Quieres que lo grite de nuevo? ¡Yo am…! —. Las manos del muchacho cubrieron de prisa la boca de su hermana.

—¡Ouch! Me mordiste —exclamó Dipper liberando a Mabel.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —dijo Mabel con una traviesa sonrisa. Saltó sobre su hermano con la intención de hacerle cosquillas, pero terminaron cayendo, con estrépito, ambos en el lodo.

Aún caían leves gotas de lluvia, el lodo era pegajoso, pero no parecía incomodo para ellos que jugaban arrastrando el uno al otro por el barro.

—No puedo creer que arruinaras mi suéter favorito.

—Todos son tus favoritos, Mabel.

—¿Crees que las manchas se limpien? —. Dipper no pudo evitar reírse ante tal pregunta.

—Prometo comprarte otro.

—¡Genial! He visto uno muy lindo, aunque creo que le pondría más brillos…

—¿Vamos a casa?

—Claro.

Se tomaron de la mano, caminando juntos, mientras el barro se deslizaba de sus ropas. La lluvia había cesado y una agradable brisa acompañaba la noche.

—Lo que gritaste, ¿era cierto? —preguntó Dipper, intentando cubrir su rostro con la gorra.

—Así es. Y me hace feliz.

—Ni siquiera sabes que es el amor —dijo Dipper sonriendo, con evidente vergüenza. Todo aquel asunto aún le resultaba embarazoso.

—Nadie lo sabe.

—Cuando lleguemos, debemos hablar sobre aquello.

—Ah sí, sobre esa cosa extraña…

El muchacho se acercó a Mabel y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Caminaron juntos en silencio, no había nadie por las calles y la luna llena iluminaba el firmamento. Dipper miraba, con aire distraído, en dirección a su constelación: la Osa mayor (the big dipper).

—A mí también me hace feliz —dijo en secreto a su hermana.

Mabel sonrió y fue capaz de cantar su canción preferida, sonriendo junto a Dipper, hasta llegar a casa.


	8. Aclaraciones del pasado

Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia :)  
Planeo seguir trabajando un poco más la trama, pues creo que aún hay mucho que aprovechar. Espero que les siga gustando, estoy abierta a cualquier idea o temática que ustedes deseen que escriba o profundice.

¡A leer!

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y sus personajes pertenecen al increíble Alex Hirsch. Yo solo escribo imposibles y soy fanática de una de las más extrañas y geniales parejas.

Aclaración: El capitulo inicia donde terminó el anterior.

* * *

La habitación de Mabel era muy espaciosa, por ende, fue casi unánime cuando decidieron celebrar la reunión en su habitación.

En un principio Dipper se mantenía incomodo entre la inmensidad de peluches con ojos curiosos que le observaban y las paredes lilas con nubes rosas que se cerraban sobre él. Intentó distraerse desviando su mirada, pero está fue a encontrarse directamente con el altar dedicado a toda clase de artefactos en forma de cerdos.

—Bueno, supongo que debemos hablar sobre ese asunto —dijo Mabel, que entraba a la habitación con dos vasos de limonada rosa.

—Sí… Bueno, no estoy seguro sobre qué es exactamente el asunto.

—¿Y todo este tiempo estuviste molesto conmigo por algo de lo que no estabas seguro? —preguntó Mabel con un rostro de incredulidad.

—Pacífica dijo algo sobre nosotros fingiendo ser pareja y tú dijiste que era cierto… supongo que debió ser alguna clase de suceso paranormal… ya sabes, lo normal en esos días —respondió Dipper con incomodidad.

—¿Ya te he dicho que me encanta esa camiseta? —dijo Mabel tocando el cuello de la camiseta roja de Dipper, la camiseta que solía usar una y otra vez al llegar a casa. La voz de la chica era tan dulce y su sonrisa casi hizo a Dipper desear acercarse a ella hasta rozar sus… No, debía mantener la concentración.

—Sé lo que intentas, Mabel. No me molestaré contigo, pero necesito saber que fue lo que ocurrió.

—¿Prometes que no estarás molesto? ¿Juras que no huirás de mí otra vez?

—Lo juro. No te abandonaré, nunca —dijo Dipper tomando la mano de Mabel.

—¿Podemos acostarnos?

—Está bien —contestó el chico, mientras daba un sorbo a la limonada.

Mabel cerró la puerta de su habitación, a pesar que nadie más se encontraba en casa. Era muy entrada la noche, se habían quitado las ropas mojadas, Mabel usaba un pijama purpura que retrataba un feliz panda hippie; Dipper vestía su clásica camiseta roja y un pantalón de pijama marrón.

La chica apagó la luz del cuarto, prendiendo sus lamparas nocturnas. De pronto, todo el alrededor se llenó de estrellas y lunas fluorescentes; Dipper hizo una broma sobre el ambiente tan romántico, acostándose a un lado de la cama, Mabel se acostó junto a él y ambos miraron el techo que se teñía con el espectáculo nocturno del cuarto de un niño de cinco años.

—Me ayudan a relajarme. Lo sé, es infantil —dijo Mabel sonriendo.

—No tiene nada de malo que lo sea. Es lo que me gusta de ti, nunca temes ser tú misma.

—Te equivocas. Estoy asustada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tú me enseñaste que está bien tener miedo.

—Lo importante es que no te detenga de hacer todo lo que deseas—dijeron al unísono. Eran las palabras que Dipper siempre le decía a su hermana cuando obtenía una mala calificación en la escuela o estaba nerviosa por hacer el ridículo en alguna primera cita.

—Puedes contármelo, Mabel.

—No estoy segura como empezar… No quiero que te rías de mí.

—No voy a burlarme de nada, ni siquiera tengo un buen sentido del humor.

—¿Tampoco pensarás que es patético?

—Jamás —dijo Dipper tomando el rostro de su hermana y dándole un leve beso en la mejilla. Ella se acostó en su pecho y comenzó a narrar.

—Bueno. Todo empezó aquel verano…

* * *

Todo había comenzado en aquel verano. Apenas podía recordarlo con claridad, era como si una niebla cubriese con encanto toda aquella tierra de recuerdos. Algunas veces creía que se trataba de un sueño, pero algo en su interior le decía que aquello realmente había ocurrido.

Mabel recordaba su primer beso. Lo había obtenido a los seis años, cuando jugaba a ser la bella durmiente. Dipper había sido su príncipe y más que un beso, él había babeado sobre ella. No había significado nada, un simple juego inocente, incluso sus padres solían avergonzarlos al contar esa anécdota, entre risas, a todo amigo o familia. Mabel siempre había adorado a su hermano, pero una parte de ella cambió para siempre el día que aquel deseo se hizo realidad de manera inesperada.

En un principio le pareció que alguna clase de designio malvado había caído sobre ellos, algo trágico y terrible. Sin embargo, últimamente le parecía que quizás no fuese algo tan terrible. Los eventos se habían dado de una manera u otra, sus sentimientos se habían transformado en algo impredecible, pero merecían ser felices, ¿cierto?

Todo comenzó, para ser precisos, una mañana lluviosa en la cabaña del misterio. Dipper leía con enorme interés una antigua novela que había encontrado en alguna parte de la casa, el tío Stan intentaba crear alguna nueva trampa para turistas, es decir, una rara exhibición; Soos era simplemente Soos y Wendy hojeaba una revista con aburrimiento.

Mabel no encontraba nada razonable que hacer, intentaba distraerse vistiendo a Pato con ropa de Dipper, en realidad aquello ayudaba mucho a pasar el tiempo, pero mientras tomaba las respectivas fotografías para el álbum de recuerdos, se encontró con algo que nunca llegó a mostrárselo a nadie. Hasta ahora.

En un rincón de la habitación que compartía con su hermano, algo brillante llamó su atención. Se acercó a una vieja y polvosa caja, donde no había nada más que trapos antiguos, pero entre ellos sobresalía un extraño dije dorado. Por un momento le pareció sospechoso el no haberlo notado antes, pero enseguida se vio hechizada por el objeto. Tenía la forma de un corazón, a Mabel le parecía adorable y le tomó un buen tiempo notar la etiqueta que señalaba «PELIGRO: no usar bajo ninguna circunstancia» aquello sólo pudo hacerla sentir más curiosa.

Abrió el dije, en su interior encontró una pulcra inscripción que decía: «tu amor verdadero». Mabel aún era capaz de recordar la sensación de felicidad y curiosidad que invadió su cuerpo. Estaba tan intrigada por lo que aquello podía significar que no pensó en ninguna consecuencia. Creyó que era posible conocer de una vez por todas a su chico ideal y así ya no sufriría más romances fallidos.

No estaba segura como funcionaría, si acaso poseía algún poder especial, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue pedir un simple deseo.

Colocó el dije alrededor de su cuello y dijo su sentencia:"Deseo pasar un solo día con mi alma gemela" Un solo día sería suficiente. Nunca pensó que quizás tal deseo fuese tomado de una manera tan literal.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol volvía a brillar en el cielo de Gravity Falls y su vida se había convertido en una locura.

* * *

Espero leer sus opiniones y criticas.

La continuación estará publicada pronto.


	9. ¿Destino?

Muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, agradezco todos sus comentarios. Lamento haber tardado en publicar la continuación, pero no había tenido mucha inspiración y decidí esperar para tener algo más elaborado.

Este capitulo es un poco más largo de lo usual, espero lo disfruten. Cualquier opinión o critica es bien recibida :)

Disclaimer: Gravity falls y sus personajes pertenecen a Alex Hirsch.

* * *

Mabel recordaba haber despertado la mañana siguiente sintiéndose sumamente cansada. En aquel momento había pensado que podía seguir durmiendo por cien años más, pero los rayos del sol caían sobre su rostro y comenzaba a incomodarle el calor. Después de diez minutos rodando en la cama y abrazando su almohada, se dio por vencida y decidió levantarse.

No prestó atención a su alrededor, ya que su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente al reloj digital. Era un poco más tarde de la hora usual en que solía despertarse por los ruidos de Dipper, aquello sólo le hizo suspirar. ¿Cuál era el punto de estar de vacaciones si su propio cuerpo no le permitía dormir eternamente? Por eso prefería el invierno, era una época más sencilla para hibernar entre el calor de los cobertores.

Los parpados le pesaban demasiado y no podía dejar de bostezar. Se dirigió, somnolienta, al cuarto de baño. Su cerebro se sentía adormecido, no estaba muy consciente de sus acciones, pero de pronto se halló sin ropa bajo la ducha. Cuando sintió la fría agua sobre ella, despertó de inmediato; a pesar del terrible frío esbozó una sonrisa.

Siempre funcionaba tomar una fría ducha repentina para despertar cada sentido de ella. Era horrible y evitaba hacerlo con frecuencia, sin embargo se trataba de una emergencia, debía de estar despierta. No podía seguir durmiendo, debía hacer algo muy importante que no podía recordar en concreto.

Las burbujas de jabón le animaron y pronto pudo sentirse completamente funcional. Estaba llena de energía, no podía esperar por ver a Dipper y… Algo hizo que su mente se pusiese en blanco un momento. Miró el agua caer y terminó de ducharse con rapidez.

Se estaba colocando la toalla cuando observó el dije que colgaba en su cuello. ¡Por supuesto! Casi lo había olvidado: su deseo. Ahora, en plena luz del día, se sentía avergonzada por haber pensado en que algo mágico iba a ocurrir, pero siempre había esperanza, el día apenas comenzaba y no tenía tiempo para avergonzarse, debía de creer. Sólo debía creer que este día conocería al tan soñado chico ideal.

Salió de prisa del baño, directo a su habitación y al entrar no pudo comprender lo que pasaba.

La cama de Dipper no estaba junto a la de ella. Observó en silencio, era un enorme vacío. No había ni una sola pertenencia de él, ¿se habría mudado otra vez de habitación? Pero ella no había escuchado ningún ruido. Se sintió confundida, mordió su labio inferior. No estaba segura sobre qué hacer, pero sabía que en primer lugar debía cambiarse. Eligió el suéter con el signo de interrogación purpura. No podía haber pasado nada malo se dijo a sí misma, mientras retorcía el dije con su mano derecha.

Se dirigió al comedor donde se encontró con el tío Stan comiendo tranquilamente su desayuno.

—Tío Stan, ¿Has visto a Dipper? —preguntó claramente preocupada.

—¿Qué? Aaahh, ese niño vergonzoso. Aún no ha venido, que extraño, siempre te persigue desde que sale el sol. ¿Segura que no quieres que lo ahuyente?

—¿De qué hablas? No entiendo…

Mabel se vio interrumpida por el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta.

—Debe ser él. Patético —dijo el tío Stan, regresando a su desayuno.

Mabel le observó consternada, esperando una explicación, pero él parecía ignorar su presencia. Sin embargo, la chica estuvo segura de escuchar su voz al salir de la habitación. «Ese dije… otra vez». No, sólo lo había imaginado.

Abrió la puerta con un poco de temor. ¿Acaso todo aquello era un extraño sueño? ¿Al abrir la puerta se encontraría con un cachorro gigante, modificado gracias al avance de la tecnología para luchar contra el crimen? ¿Le pediría que fuese su compañera para combatir el mal?

—Ey… Hola —dijo Dipper.

—Oh, eres tú —contestó Mabel un poco decepcionada.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más? —preguntó su hermano, pero algo en su voz le hizo sentir como si ese chico se sintiese ¿triste? ¿Rechazado? ¿Desde cuándo Dipper era tan tímido con ella?

—Pensé que estaba soñando y me encontraría con un cachorro gigante.

—Bueno, lo siento. Sólo soy yo.

—Me alegra verte a ti también —dijo Mabel. Toda su preocupación había sido en vano, Dipper se hallaba bien. Todo era completamente normal… pero, ¿acaso Dipper comenzaba a sonrojarse?

—Ehh, gracias. Lo que quiero decir… yo también me alegro de verte. Venía a preguntarte si querrías… bueno, si te gustaría salir y… sólo caminar… ya sabes —respondió Dipper sin dejar de analizar el suelo. Sus manos se movían con nerviosismo y su voz, no sonaba como su voz normal, en realidad actuaba como cuando hablaba con Wendy.

—¿Me estás jugando una broma con tío Stan? ¿Por qué actúas tan raro? —preguntó Mabel con una enorme sonrisa, mientras rodeaba con su brazo el hombro de Dipper.

—Mabel… —dijo el chico alejándose de ella, como si temiese ser destruido con su toque.

—¿Qué ocurre, Dipper? Siempre has confiado en mí, no entiendo por qué actúas como si me tuvieses miedo o como si… —. Mabel no logró terminar la frase. Observó el dije. «Almas gemelas» Oh, no. Debía ser un error, un terrible error. Miró a Dipper directo a los ojos. En ellos había un brillo que nunca antes había notado.

—Sólo estoy cansado… pero no es como si pase toda la noche pensando como preguntarte si querías salir conmigo —dijo mientras reía nerviosamente.

—Dipper, no tienes que preguntar. Vamos a caminar juntos, ¿has pensado que hacer?

—Bueno, podemos caminar un rato por el bosque y te invito a un pastel o a todos los que quieras. Si quieres hacer algo más…

—¿No quieres resolver conspiraciones? ¿Buscar cosas misteriosas? —preguntó Mabel sorprendida.

—¿Por qué querría hacer algo así? —Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa—. Me gustan las novelas de misterio, pero sé que no hay nada realmente misterioso por acá.

Entonces Mabel supo lo diferente que era esta persona al Dipper que ella conocía. No habían crecido el uno junto al otro, ni descubierto los libros. Él sólo era un chico de doce años que la invitaba a dar un paseo. Todo aquello le pareció extraño, pero no le molestó, sin embargo extrañaba al Dipper tradicional. El dije debía de haber confundido sus palabras, todo aquello de almas gemelas, supuso. Ahora estaba destinada a pasar un día con un chico que nadie recordaba que era su hermano.

Era un día fuera de tiempo. Su pasado junto a su hermano se había desvanecido como si nunca hubiese sucedido tan siquiera. Volvió su mirada a Dipper, ella le conocía por completo: cada uno de sus temores, sus cualidades, sus defectos, algunos de sus más grandes secretos y todos los recuerdos que compartían. Cuando le había defendido a los siete años de un chico que se burlaba de él, cuando Dipper había mojado la cama y ella se había hecho responsable; incluso los días aburridos juntos mirando televisión. Lo sabía todo sobre él y su historia, pero ahora no tenía la menor idea de quién era. Comenzaba a notar las diferencias de la nueva versión de su hermano, ¿cómo podía ser su alma gemela si ya no era más su gemelo?

No quería herir los sentimientos de aquel tímido Dipper, tampoco se hallaba segura si todo lo que su cerebro producía era lo correcto, quizás había algo que ella estaba confundiendo o no comprendía. Sólo decidió dejarse llevar.

Tomó la mano de Dipper, lo que causó sorpresa en el chico, le dirigió una sonrisa y caminaron juntos. Mabel deseó que el verdadero Dipper estuviese a su lado.

* * *

Mabel detuvo su relato. Ahora ambos tenían diecisiete años, sentimientos oprimidos, confusos, a punto de explotar; hormonas enloquecidas, los cambios fisiológicos de la adolescencia, la debida presión social que eso conllevaba y una confusa relación fraternal. Además de posibles secuelas psicológicas. Qué más da, se dijo Dipper, si no fuera esto sería otra cosa. La vida era extraña para cada persona.

Dipper sólo podía mirar los labios de Mabel moverse. No estaba seguro que decir, sólo intentaba imaginar todo en su mente. Además, analizaba las expresiones de su hermana, algunas veces parecían dulces, otras lucían un poco vergonzosas. Nunca se mostraba molesta ni asqueada ante la situación. Tal vez confundida, pero no aterrorizada. Ella siempre había sido la más valiente entre los dos.

—Realmente no recuerdo nada —dijo Dipper tomando la mano de su hermana. Estaba asustado, pero no deseaba demostrarlo.

—Lo sé. Nadie lo recuerda. Debió ser ese tonto dije… Hizo algo para que nadie pudiera recordar. Ese día fue un fantasma, excepto para mí, supongo que no me afectó por ser la portadora.

—No puedo creerlo —respondió el muchacho con cansancio.

—Por un momento llegué a pensar que lo había imaginado todo, pero Pacífica…

—Es cierto, ella lo supo todo este tiempo.

—Le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto. Sé que tú eres el experto con las teorías, pero también tengo las mías.

—Y deben ser muy buenas —dijo Dipper mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Mabel. Ambos sonrieron y por unos minutos sus miradas dudaron. Deseaban besarte, se acercaron lentamente, sabían que aquello no estaría bien, debían tomar una decisión juntos. No podían dejarse llevar por la corriente, ya no más.

—Bueno, seguiré con esta historia… ¿En qué me quede? Oh, claro. Bueno, salimos de paseo y si deseas saber la verdad, pues fue incomodo. Amaba al Dipper que confiaba en mí por completo, con quien podía bromear y hablar seriamente al mismo tiempo, no al chico tímido que balbuceaba demasiado, aunque era tierno. Sabía que lo habías ensayado todo, siempre amaste hacer esas listas con todos tus planes. Y yo lo sabía, que estabas asustado y el objetivo de tu plan debía ser algo como conquistar el mundo y quedarte con la chica. Era tan extraño para mí, yo nunca había sido la chica.

—Sabes, no creo que estuvieras frente a otro Dipper. Simplemente estabas conociendo un lado que nunca antes habías visto en mí, al menos no desde esa perspectiva.

—Sí, eso parece lo más sensato ahora. Éramos tan pequeños en ese entonces, aunque no nos dábamos cuenta, pero yo te consideraba como un ser unidimensional. En mi mundo sólo podías ser el gemelo. Verte así, fue algo nuevo y sorprendente. Me cautivó, todos estos años he seguido pensando en ese día.

—Quizás ese fue el comienzo —dijo Dipper con serenidad.

—Pienso que siempre debió existir, simplemente no éramos conscientes de ello. ¿Crees en las almas gemelas?

—No lo sé. Parece poético y hermoso, pero la realidad sobre los sentimientos es muy distinta.

—Yo creo que es posible. Hay personas que se encuentran destinadas a estar juntas. Dos personas que se han amado por completo, ya sabes todo el paquete: locura, pureza, sinceridad… Pero a pesar de todo eso, no han podido estar juntas, sin importar lo mucho que lo deseasen. Hay muchas historias así y la mayoría no terminan nada bien.

—Pero esas almas no lo aceptan y hacen lo que sea por tener otra oportunidad de estar juntos en vida. Conozco la historia. ¿Acaso crees qué nosotros… nos hemos buscado por toda la eternidad…?

—Debo terminar de contarte sobre ese día —dijo Mabel ignorando las palabras que realmente deseaba decir.

—Está bien —respondió Dipper, intentado ahuyentar sus pensamientos—. Te escucho.


	10. Sin importar lo que decidas

Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews :) Espero hacer la siguiente actualización pronto (ya tengo varias ideas al respecto) y que este capitulo les emocioné tanto como a mi me emocionó escribirlo.

Saludos. Sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.

Disclaimer: Gravity falls y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador: Alex Hirsch.

* * *

Mabel recordaba aquel día como uno bastante tranquilo. No combatieron contra ninguna fuerza sobrenatural ni descubrieron alguna conspiración. Sólo caminaron y charlaron, como unos chicos normales y corrientes. Todo podría haber sido perfecto, sin embargo, Mabel no podía evitar sentirse incomoda ante las atenciones de aquel chico.

Nadie en todo el pueblo parecía recordar que ambos fuesen hermanos ni notar las semejanzas en sus rostros, el hechizo les cegaba. Una extraña sensación recorría el cuerpo de Mabel y nublaba su mente, era una sensación muy similar a cuando había hecho trampa en un importante examen de matemáticas, y sabía que en cualquier momento la descubrirían.

La tarde se había vuelto un poco calurosa, causando que ambos decidieran comprar unos helados y sentarse en una olvidada banca. Mabel había visto a Dipper distraerse unos segundos y le había embarrado el rostro con un poco de su helado de vainilla. La chica rió y finalmente limpió, con delicadeza, la mejilla de Dipper. Él la observó con vergüenza y amor, lo que no hizo más que espantar a Mabel. No quería ser vista de esa manera por su hermano, no deseaba su amor. Pero, ¿él seguía siendo su hermano? ¿Acaso tenía él otra nueva hermana? ¿Una nueva familia? No creía que el hechizo fuese tan potente como para darle una nueva vida, pero al recordar el vacío de su cama en la habitación tuvo la sensación de que tal vez se hallaba en una dimensión diferente. Había escuchado las obsesivas observaciones de su hermano acerca de las dimensiones diferentes, los múltiples universos que existían, todos esos viajes de espacio-tiempo de las películas de ciencia ficción.

Todo parecía tan complicado y lo único que el dije parecía indicar era que aquella persona frente a ella era su alma gemela. Sin embargo, si lo analizaba un poco más, un alma gemela no significaba amor verdadero ni eterno, ¿o sí? La cabeza le dolió, nunca había tenido que analizar tanto el romance, ahora ni siquiera se hallaba segura de lo que aquella palabra significaba. _«¿Y qué son las palabras? ¿Los significados? ¿Significantes? Todo es tan arbitrario. ¡Oh, no! Me estoy convirtiendo en Dipper»._

Ella decidió que lo mejor sería seguir caminando un poco más, se lo hizo saber a Dipper, que se incorporó en seguida con una torpe sonrisa. Era desagradable, pensó Mabel, adoraba esa desagradable sonrisa.

Mientras caminaban en un silencio incomodo por las calles, se encontraron con Wendy. La chica los saludó con una enorme sonrisa, guiñó un ojo a Mabel, le dio un pequeño golpe en su hombro y susurró «suerte».

—¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó Dipper confundido.

—No lo sé— contestó Mabel con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, Wendy le acababa de desear suerte en lo que para ella, y quizás para todos los demás, parecía ser una cita. Dipper y ella realmente estaban en una cita.

—¿No crees que ella es linda? Es decir, ¿has visto su cabello? Y es tan independiente. Te deben gustar esa clase de chicas y siempre es muy relajada —dijo Mabel con una enorme sonrisa. Todo estaría bien, sólo debía hacerle recordar su amor obsesivo.

—Creo que Wendy es genial, pero tú también eres bastante genial… mucho más genial —respondió el chico, mirando hacia el suelo.

—No soy tan genial. Soy muy dependiente de los demás y siempre habló de cosas sin sentido; pienso que todos deberían vestir con ropas llenas de brillo y dibujos de gatitos, y que todas las banderas del mundo deberían ser rosas y purpuras. Vivo al extremo, desayunó dulces y bebidas energéticas. Podría obligarte a robar un banco, es más, ¡robemos un banco! —. Mabel se quedó sin aire, había hablado lo más rápido posible, mientras hacía una cara de locura total.

—Yo… robaría un banco contigo. Si quisieras saltar de un avión con un paracaídas en llamas, sin duda alguna lo haría —dijo Dipper con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Mabel se acelerará. Era desagradable, tan desagradable que lo adoraba.

—Lo dices porque te gusto. Y te gusto porque soy una chica —dijo Mabel dándose por vencida.

—¡¿Qué… Qué quieres decir?! —. Dipper la observó con horror.

—Oh, ¿se suponía que era un secreto?

—Yo… Bueno, sí, eso creo. Pero… ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Soy una experta en el amor. Además, te conozco bastante bien.

—Esto es un desastre —. El muchacho escondió su rostro entre sus manos, aunque finalmente levantó la mirada para intentar huir del lugar.

—No lo es. Yo… sólo quiero saber porqué te gusto. ¿Es por qué soy una chica? Es decir, podría gustarte cualquier otra…

—No. Realmente no lo creo. Me gusta estar contigo, me hace feliz y… tu sonrisa, me encanta verte sonreír, haces que yo también sonría. Y no creo que pudiese sentir esto por otra persona.

—¿Y si conocieras a alguien más?

—Aunque, alguna vez, otra persona me gustase no sería igual. No creo que sea posible enamorarse de la misma manera. Es algo único.

—¿Enamorarse? ¿Realmente estas enamorado de mi? —preguntó Mabel con sorpresa.

—Sé que nos hemos conocido sólo este verano, pero puedo sentir que te conozco desde hace mucho. Y sé que puedo confiar en ti.

—¿Y si fueras mi hermano? —. Mabel le observó con atención, todo se había salido de control.

—¿Por qué preguntas algo así?

—Sólo quiero saberlo.

—Sería distinto, ya sabes, raro. Si fuésemos hermanos, sería imposible que yo sintiera algo así.

—Lo supuse.

—Te querría, pero no de esta manera. No entiendo tu pregunta.

—Estoy demente, ya te lo advertí —dijo Mabel. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o triste. Él no era su hermano, todo era una confusión de un tonto dije mágico. No significaba nada, pero su pecho había dolido. Una pequeña punzada. No debía ser nada. Nada.

—Y eso me encanta —contestó el chico con todo el valor que pudo juntar en sí mismo.

Dipper le cogió la mano, la chica se hallaba agotada. Tal vez todo era un retorcido sueño. Un sueño que jamás le contaría a Dipper. ¿Qué podría significar soñar con ser amado y rechazado a la vez por un hermano?

—¿Estás bien? No tienes que decir nada. No hace falta —dijo el chico con una triste sonrisa—. Yo comprenderé.

Caminaron un poco más, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y pronto debían de despedirse. En ningún momento se soltaron las manos, aunque Mabel reparó en ello hasta luego de un largo rato.

—Tu mano es muy cálida —dijo apretando su mano contra la de él. Se sentía triste y no comprendía la razón, no quería comprenderla.

—Supongo que debes irte ya. Gracias por pasar el rato conmigo… también lo siento por ya sabes qué.

—No lo sientas —Mabel se sorprendió a sí misma al pronunciar aquellas palabras—. Me hace feliz saberlo. No tengas miedo.

—No lo tendré —dijo Dipper acercándose a ella.

Fue un ligero beso. Ni siquiera había sido en sus labios, él había besado su mentón, un error de cálculo, algo probable de esperar de Dipper. Pero el corazón de Mabel se había acelerado, sus manos habían temblado y sus ojos se habían cerrado de inmediato. De alguna manera, aquel beso la había tocado mucho más que cualquier otro. Había besado su alma, podría ser el pensamiento más terriblemente cursi, pero así era como lo había sentido. El mejor no-beso de todos los tiempos.

* * *

(NA: la narración regresa al presente).

—Ese fue el momento en que Pacifica nos vio. Su cara era de terror completo. Gritó algo horrible que no pudiste comprender, pero yo sí. Decía que éramos unos monstruos. Se lo dijo de inmediato a todo el mundo, pero todos la observaban como si estuviese demente. Era el hechizo, nos protegía. Pero el hechizo no hizo que ella lo olvidará.

—No entiendo cómo pudo saber que éramos hermanos.

—Recién regresaba de un viaje, supongo que por eso no se vio afectada por el dije.

—¿Qué pasó luego? —preguntó Dipper con cierto cansancio en su voz.

—Me marché lo más pronto posible y al día siguiente tu cama estaba otra vez junto a la mía.

—¿Disfrutaste ser hija única por un día?

—Demasiada presión —contestó Mabel con una sonrisa.

—Así que esa es la historia.

—Sí, señor dippingsauce.

—Debió ser difícil cargar con todo eso.

—Supongo.

—Sobre lo de ser hermanos…

—Dipper, no hay opciones. Seguimos insistiendo, pero sabemos que no es correcto.

—¿Qué quieres, Mabel? ¿Quieres ser feliz o hacer lo que suponemos es correcto?

—¿Crees que podríamos ser felices? Sería difícil, muy difícil. Una simple relación amorosa ya es lo suficientemente difícil, pero esto —. Mabel extendió los brazos intentando abarcar todo el espacio entre ellos.

—Quiero intentarlo, estoy seguro sobre…

—No quiero que me lastimes, Dipper.

—No te voy a lastimar.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque yo no puedo prometer nada. Te haré daño o tú me lo harás.

—Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme.

—Estás loco —rió Mabel con cierta histeria—. Podría soportarlo si fuese alguien más, pero si eres tú… no podría seguir…

—No pienses en el futuro, ¿qué hay del presente? ¿Seguiremos sufriendo porque ambos deseamos estar juntos? ¿Seguiremos teniendo peleas sobre decisiones que nunca tomaremos por miedo al futuro?

—Da igual, ¿cierto? —Mabel se acercó a su hermano, que se encontraba sentado a su lado en la cama—. No importa lo que decida, terminará doliendo.

Ella lo besó. Fue un beso real. Saboreó sus labios lentamente, abrió un segundo sus ojos y miró el rostro sonrojado de Dipper. Le encantaba sentir su aliento y que no existiese distancia que los separará. Eran una sola persona. Mabel insistió con besos más voraces, pudo sentir la lengua de Dipper en su paladar. Todo era un terrible desastre, estaba perdida y no quería ser encontrada. Acarició el cabello de su gemelo y empujó su cuerpo contra el de él. Podía sentirse como un desierto que se debatía entre el incandescente sol y las frías noches de luna. No podía dejar de besarle, incluso saboreó sangre entre sus labios, pero el deseo la confundía y no podía distinguir quien sangraba.

No quería pensar en si todo sólo era una ilusión o un grave error. No importaba si rompían las reglas. Estaban juntos, como siempre había sido, quería sentirse feliz. Inmensamente feliz por finalmente besar y acariciar al chico más increíble que había conocido en su vida. Las preocupaciones y miedos desaparecerían.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza. No quería dejarlo ir. No todavía.


	11. Cotidiano

Gracias a quienes siguen esta historia. Leer sus comentarios y ver que se interesan en su desarrollo, me llena de mucha alegría. Espero disfruten del siguiente capítulo :)

He estado pensando escribir algún capítulo especial para publicarlo el 14 de febrero, me gustaría leer sus opiniones al respecto y si tienen algún tema en específico que les agradaría leer.

**Disclaimer:** Gravity falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es obra de su creador, Alex Hirsch.

* * *

Dipper despertó con el sonido del televisor. Calculó que debía ser de madrugada, en la pantalla se anunciaba un detergente que presumía de ser el más potente del mundo. Quiso seguir durmiendo, pero la espalda comenzaba a dolerle. El sofá era demasiado pequeño para compartirlo con su hermana, sin embargo, ella se aferraba a su pecho, mientras dormía con suma tranquilidad. Le envidiaba por descansar con tanta indolencia.

A veces creía que Mabel era una especie de humanoide que no podía ser lastimada por ninguna fuerza humana o natural. Ella parecía invencible, un ser capaz de dormir en cualquier sitio sin ser perturbada. Él sabía que aquello no era verdad.

—Deberíamos ir a la cama —susurró al oído de Mabel.

La chica continuó durmiendo, imperturbable. Dipper se levantó con suma precaución, cogió el mando del televisor y lo apagó. Se arrepintió enseguida, todo su alrededor se perdió en la oscuridad. La oscuridad de una casa casi vacía. Maldijo por lo bajo.

Se mantuvo un momento absorbido en la oscuridad, intentando canalizar sus pensamientos. El sueño todavía cubría la mayor parte de su conciencia.

Se sentía embriagado, perdido entre sensaciones confusas y agradables. No creía que fuese nada extraño, muchos chicos de su edad enloquecían con drogas, alcohol, sexo y otros excesos; él no necesitaba nada de aquello, una noche a solas con Mabel mirando un especial de las peores películas de amor de todos los tiempos era suficiente. Pero algunas veces le atemorizaban esas sensaciones, todos le conocían por ser el chico racional, quien nunca se dejaba llevar por tonterías. El inteligente.

Últimamente no se había sentido muy inteligente. Se había dejado llevar por el huracán Mabel, como siempre. Ella y su magia lo arrastraban, le hacían perder la razón.

¿Qué más podía querer? Ya lo tenían todo, sin embargo, su mundo resultaba tan pequeño y a la vez inmenso. Se encerraban en sí mismos cada vez más, alejaban a los demás y sabía que debían de tener cuidado. Si alguien se llegaba a enterar… Pero Mabel absorbía la mayor parte de su tiempo, en la escuela y en la casa, aquello le hacía feliz, sumamente feliz. Sólo se permitía sentirse ligeramente culpable en algunas ocasiones, como esa precisa madrugada.

Se dejo caer, lentamente, en el piso de madera. A lo lejos creyó escuchar la sirena de una ambulancia. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró dormitando en aquel espacio.

—Deberíamos ir a la cama —murmuró una voz a sus espaldas. De inmediato sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban y un beso depositado en su hombro izquierdo.

—Pensé que dormías.

Cada vez se acostumbraba más a la calidez de aquella chica y a sus sentimientos por ella. El miedo se diluía lentamente, sus inseguridades se evaporaban. Lo había comenzado a aceptar: Mabel lo amaba y él la amaba a ella. Era simple y complicado a la vez.

—Deberíamos de encender las luces —dijo Dipper incorporándose con cuidado.

—Me gusta así, pero si te sirve de ayuda —la chica encendió la pantalla de su celular—, puedo ser tu linterna.

Mabel le besó, jugó unos segundos con sus labios y le tomó de la mano. Se dirigieron a la habitación. En medio de la oscuridad, sólo podía guiarse por la luz que irradiaba la mano de su hermana.

—Cuando éramos pequeños, yo era quien siempre te protegía de los monstruos del armario.

—¿Esperas una recompensa? —bromeó Dipper, mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos.

—No. Sólo quiero que sepas que yo siempre te protegeré —. Mabel le robó un beso, y unos cinco más. Le robó el aliento.

—He pensado en cortarme el cabello —dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Por qué harías eso? Tu cabello es hermoso, siempre has estado orgullosa de él.

—También podría teñirlo de rosa.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó Dipper con cautela.

—Un poco. Algunas veces cuando me emocionó mucho, por ejemplo ahora, porque ocurre un enorme suceso, pues son momentos en los que me gustaría cambiar mi estilo. No sé porqué exactamente, tal vez para celebrar los cambios…

—Hablas como en esos programas de cambios de imagen. Que te tiñas el cabello o compres ropa nueva no significa que serás más feliz.

—No, significa que soy lo suficientemente feliz para darme un pequeño y bien merecido regalo a mí misma —respondió la chica con cariño. Conocía lo suficiente a su hermano como para saber que a continuación comenzaría a sobre-analizar y a desviarse del tema.

—No critico que las personas se consientan de vez en cuando, pero en la actualidad la sociedad se encierra en pequeñas prisiones narcisistas y egoístas; piensan que el mundo será un lugar mejor para todos si te vistes a la moda y tienes el mejor peinado. El consumismo descontrolado, eso sólo genera un vacío más grande. Queremos ser felices, pero nunca nada es suficiente.

—Adoro cuando entras en modo serio y frunces tu ceño, mientras recuerdas todos esos ensayos que has leído —replicó la chica y colocó un dedo en la frente de Dipper—. ¿Quieres saber un secreto? —susurró Mabel.

—No estaba pensando en ensayos…—Dipper dudó por un momento—. ¿Qué secreto? ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

—Tú eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz —. Mabel se acercó al rostro del chico, dibujando sus labios con la punta de su dedo.

—Creo que puedes ser feliz sin mí, sólo que has decidido serlo junto a mí —dijo el muchacho intentando mantenerse razonable.

—Me refiero a ese «nunca nada es suficiente», lo es para mí. Esto es todo lo que necesito.

Dipper estuvo a punto de decir algo objetivo y racional, en su lugar concluyó en una vergonzosa declaración de amor. Cuando Mabel le observaba con esos enormes y brillantes ojos oscuros, cualquier duda desaparecía. La felicidad que compartían era suficiente para el resto de diez vidas enteras.

La joven se acostó en la cama y empujó a Dipper sobre ella. Continuaron los besos y los abrazos. ¿Cómo las personas podían besarse tanto? Dipper no lo comprendía, pero le encantaba. Con gusto podría dedicarse horas a esa labor. Finalmente, Mabel regresó a la posición original del sofá, ella acostada sobre el pecho de Dipper.

—Lo mejor es que durmamos un poco más. Mamá y papá vendrán al mediodía, ¿no es genial?

—Sí, claro.

—Casi nunca podemos estar todos juntos. Le he dicho a mamá que quiero ir a aquel viejo lugar, donde venden pizza con toda clase de ingredientes raros.

—Los hongos y anchoas no son ingredientes tan raros. Aunque no entiendo la razón de pasar nuestro día familiar en ese basurero.

—No es un basurero. Además, no es tu turno para elegir.

—Lo siento, mi error —. Dipper se acercó al rostro de ella y besó su nariz.

—Me encanta cuando reconoces tus errores.

—Mabel, hay mucho más espacio en la cama.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que escapes.

—No lo haré, lo prometo. Siempre podemos abrazarnos, no necesitas dormir asfixiándome para sentirte segura.

—Eso dices, apuesto que cuando despierte ya te habrás ido. No me arriesgaré. Nunca podrás escapar de mí —dijo Mabel sonriendo y apretando su cuerpo cada vez más contra el de él.

—No quiero escapar de ti. Estas condenada a aplastarme por los próximos quinientos años.

Dipper recordaba haber besado y bromeado un rato más con Mabel, hasta que la chica se había quedado profundamente dormida sobre él. Escuchaba su lenta respiración, se concentraba en los latidos del corazón de Mabel. En los ruidos del exterior y en la seguridad de su habitación.

Aún recordaba cómo hace unas semanas por fin habían tomado una decisión final sobre su relación. Ella le había contado una disparatada historia del pasado, que estaba muy dispuesto a creer, pues ya había vivido muchas historias igual de disparatadas. Luego de las explicaciones, se habían encontrado por primera vez juntos en la cama de ella, había sido un buen momento. Pero algo le había aterrado un poco y no sabía muy bien el porqué. Tal vez fue la seguridad con la que ella estaba decidida a llevar su relación a otro nivel con tanta prisa.

«Mabel, no creo que debamos… dormir juntos», le había dicho a la joven, pese a la euforia del momento.

«Pero ya lo hemos hecho antes.»

«Sabes a lo que me refiero.»

«Está bien. Si es lo que quieres, esperaré hasta cuando estés listo.»

Él había deseado preguntarle la razón de porqué ella ya lo estaba. Algunas veces teorizaba demasiado al respecto, era posible que Mabel ya hubiese conocido esa extraña dimensión sin él, era muy probable. Parecía que a ella no le importaba demasiado y él intentaba relajarse al respecto, pero eso sólo conseguía hacer que le diera más vueltas al asunto.

Toda su vida había pensado que un contacto tan íntimo debía ser algo sumamente importante y delicado, un paso gigantesco. Tal vez lo había idealizado demasiado, sin embargo, quería hacer lo correcto con Mabel: avanzar lentamente. Sólo deseaba que todo fuese perfecto. Algunas veces era agotador ser tan racional y al mismo tiempo tan idealista.

Apenas habían tomado una decisión sobre su relación, no debían correr.

No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero unas horas más tarde despertó desconcertado al ver los deslumbrantes rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana. Y su sorpresa fue mayor al no sentir el peso sobre su pecho, Mabel no estaba en la cama.

Aún se encontraba dormitado, pero creyó que aquella era una revelación. Por primera vez comprendía justo cómo se sentía.

Él era un observador en la vida de Mabel, una vida que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Ella era un personaje misterioso de una buena y olvidada película extranjera; incomprendida por los críticos y subestimada por la audiencia. Algunas veces podía sentir que la tocaba, pero no era más que una ilusión: el polvo del cañón proyectando la película en la gran pantalla. Él era un testigo de la biografía de un personaje que quería ser amado y amar, pero le temía al amor.

«Ella no quiere evitar que yo huya. Sólo quiere huir primero», se repitió en su mente hasta convertirlo en un débil eco.

Era la verdad y sabía que la realidad tarde o temprano lo encontraría. Era difícil perder la adicción a la cotidianidad junto a Mabel, aunque fuese solo un espejismo.

—He preparado panqueques —dijo Mabel, entrando a la habitación, llenando todo su alrededor de vida, de ruido.

—Genial, deberíamos comerlos en la cama —respondió Dipper con una enorme sonrisa, caminó directo a la chica que algún día le rompería el corazón y depositó un ligero beso en sus labios.


	12. Especial de san Valentín

Hace unos días fue san Valentín, pero aún seguimos en el mes del amor y tenía muchas ganas de escribir un capítulo especial sobre ello. Al principio planeaba publicarlo como one-shot, aunque comencé a pensar que tiene mucha relación con esta historia, es decir, la consideró como un recuerdo de su pasado. Así que prefiero dejarla como una publicación especial dentro de este fic.

**A continuación se relata un día de san Valentín, ocurrido cuando los gemelos tenían catorce años.** La historia transcurre en su pasado. Espero lo disfruten :) No olviden comentar.

Disclaimer: Gravity falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es obra del magnifico Alex Hirsch.

* * *

—Dipper, cancela todos tus planes para esta noche —dijo la adolescente que entraba corriendo a la habitación de su hermano.

—No tengo ningún plan; sólo pasaré jugando videojuegos, leeré unos cuantos capítulos de algún libro de Stephen King y tal vez mire una película —replicó el chico sin levantar la vista de la consola portátil con la que jugaba.

—Olvida todo eso. Mi hermano favorito, he preparado algo muy especial para ti.

—Oh-oh, eso no puede significar nada bueno —contestó Dipper, centrando por primera vez toda su atención en Mabel.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —preguntó ella con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Catorce de febrero?

—¿Sabes lo qué significa? —preguntó una vez más, casi saltando de la emoción.

—¿Todos los restaurantes estarán muy llenos? ¿Se venderán muchos peluches y chocolates? ¿El amor es un buen negocio?

—¡Es día de san Valentín! —exclamó la chica y corrió a abrazar a su hermano.

—¿Y…? Me asfixias.

—He conseguido citas de San Valentín —reveló Mabel, sin poder guardar más aquella noticia que tanto le enloquecía.

—¿Por qué? Mabel Pines, no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida amorosa —reclamó Dipper con molestia. Odiaba todo el asunto de citas, especialmente cuando su hermana se inmiscuía.

—Ha sido un regalo. ¡Tendremos una doble cita!—respondió ella con carisma. Deseaba ver a su hermano tan feliz como ella.

—No está bien intentar controlar la vida amorosa de las otras personas. Mamá ya te lo ha dicho, sólo déjame en paz —contestó de mal humor Dipper, regresando a su videojuego.

—Sólo quiero compartir este momento contigo. Será muy divertido, estaremos juntos todo el tiempo, así que no tendrás problemas para hablar con tu cita. Yo te estaré ayudando —dijo la chica, tomando asiento en la cama, junto a su hermano.

—Siempre dices que no me abandonarás, pero cuando te encuentras con un chico, te olvidas por completo de mí —reclamó Dipper, temiendo sonar muy infantil.

—Ni siquiera has preguntado quien es tu cita. Te encantara, lo prometo. Dipper, mírame, sólo quiero ver una enorme sonrisa en esa aburrida cara —. Mabel colocó un dedo en el borde inferior del labio de su hermano, obligándole a esbozar una sonrisa.

—Como quieras —suspiró Dipper—, tú ganas. Es una terribl-…

—¡Muchas gracias! Nos divertiremos mucho, te lo prometo. ¡Te encantará! —. Mabel le abrazó con fuerza y Dipper le regaló una pequeña sonrisa real. Odiaba todo aquel plan, pero no era capaz de negarle nada a Mabel. Toda la ilusión que ella colocaba al realizar sus ideas; no podía derrumbar ese arco iris que ella dibujaba con tanto esmero.

Dipper dedicó la tarde a jugar con su videojuego y a leer. En su mente se enredaban un sinfín de pensamientos. Hace unas semanas su madre había tenido una importante charla con él; los profesores se preocupaban por su personalidad, que difería tanto a la de su participativa y sociable hermana. El psicólogo de la escuela había aconsejado a sus padres que le consiguieran «ayuda especial». Debían pensar que tenía algún tipo de trastorno antisocial, una posible depresión, ansiedad social o tal vez baja autoestima. Era probable que tuviese todo aquello y más. A menudo se sentía terrible y lo único que le aliviaba era encontrarse solo en su habitación. No sabía que ocurría con él, algunas veces le temía hasta a sus propias emociones, a sus ideas. Su madre había puesto una sola condición para no mandarle a un psiquiatra —de momento—: debía de intentar tener su propio espacio. Ella le había explicado como sentía que muchas veces Dipper dependía demasiado de su hermana, que él accedía con suma facilidad a todos los deseos de ella, causando que él no desarrollase su propia personalidad. Él sabía que aquello podía ser acertado, sin embargo, no se atrevía a ponerlo en práctica. Ella no sólo era su gemela, era su mejor amiga.

Mabel estuvo toda la tarde muy ocupada, preparando el comedor para una cena romántica. Colocó muchos corazones de papeles y confeti rosa; puso algunas velas elegantes, guirnaldas, incluso dibujos de perros y gatos adorables con alas. Estaba fuera de sí, había enloquecido por completo con la decoración.

Dipper se preguntaba si acaso ella había pedido permiso a sus padres para organizar toda aquella cena, lo dudaba por completo. Ellos no regresarían hasta dentro de dos días, no se enterarían de nada, como siempre.

La chica concluyó los adornos con algunas cajas de chocolate repartidas en la mesa. Colocó cuatro extraños platos de papel —con curiosos dibujos de fresas— y sus respectivos vasos.

—¿Qué hay de los cubiertos? —preguntó Dipper con curiosidad.

—Tú no te preocupes por nada, lo tengo todo bajo control.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Mejor ve a cambiarte. Vendrán dentro de media hora.

—No me toma tanto tiempo arreglarme, pero creo que a ti sí.

—¡Tienes razón! Debo de apresurarme.

La chica corrió escaleras arriba. Dipper se sentía de mal humor, no deseaba hacer nada en absoluto y ahora debía buscar algo decente que usar. Decidió ponerse unos simples vaqueros desteñidos y una camiseta negra. Creía verse lo suficientemente bien, aunque su cabello despeinado era un desastre.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Mabel, quien se había arreglado en tiempo récord. Ella usaba un glamuroso vestido corto de color rosa, unos tacones plateados y una tiara que hacia juego con ellos. ¡Incluso llevaba puesto maquillaje! Se miraba realmente hermosa, pero un tanto fuera de ocasión.

—¿Qué tal me veo?

—Estas hermosa, Mabel. Pero, ¿no crees que es demasiado?

—Nunca es demasiado cuando se trata de amor. ¿Realmente te gusta?

—Luces increíble —dijo Dipper con sinceridad.

—Tú también, hermano. Sólo necesitas los toque finales —. La adolescente colocó una corbata azul alrededor del cuello de Dipper.

—Pensé que harías algo con mi cabello.

—Nahh, me encanta verte así —contestó Mabel, desordenando mucho más sus cabellos. En seguida tocaron a la puerta.

La sorpresa de Dipper fue descubrir que su cita era Candy, aunque era algo que debía haber imaginado. La chica iba vestida como usualmente lo hacía.

—Dipper, no la mires. Aún no está lista.

—Pero pronto lo estaré. ¿A la Mabel-cueva?

—¡A la Mabel-cueva!

Ambas chicas salieron corriendo directo a la habitación de Mabel. Dipper comenzó a sentirse mucho más tranquilo, conocía a Candy desde hace un buen tiempo, se sentía cómodo con ella junto a Mabel. Quizás aquella locura de la cita no había sido tan mala y tendría una buena cena. Aunque aún no sabía quién acompañaría a su hermana.

Al cabo de un tiempo las chicas salieron de la habitación. Ahora el atuendo de candy combinaba con el de Mabel, salvo que se trataba de un vestido azul y la chica usaba un sombrero de pirata, en lugar de una tiara.

—¿Ambas son las reinas de san Valentín?

—Somos las reinas piratas de san Valentín —corrigió Candy.

—Como digas.

—Oh, tocan a la puerta. Debe ser mi cita —. Mabel abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa, que enseguida se desvaneció.

—¿Alguien pidió dos pizzas gigantes de pepperoni y jamón?

—Sí, esa fui yo. ¿Dipper tienes dinero?

—¿Tratas de decirme que la cena de lujo de san Valentín es pizza? ¿Y que yo debo pagar por ella?

—Afirmativo, hermano. Ahora pásame tu billetera.

Dipper pagó la cena sin ninguna otra queja. Al menos su hermana parecía estar disfrutando de todo aquello y Candy también; no quería ser un aguafiestas.

Se dirigieron a la mesa a charlar. Mabel señaló que sería de muy mala educación comenzar la cena sin su cita, Candy comenzó a entretener a los gemelos contándoles sobre el ultimo anime bizarro que había visto, seguido sobre por qué es una mala idea leer libros con advertencias de contenido para adultos.

—Mabel, ¿no deberías de llamar a tu cita? Ya sabes, sólo para asegurarte que todo está bien —dijo Candy, luego de notar que casi había transcurrido una hora.

—¿Qué? No, es necesario. Él sólo quiere lucirse, como las divas y celebridades que siempre llegan con un elegante retraso.

—Tengo hambre, sólo llama para preguntar si se encuentra cerca —intervino Dipper.

—Bueno, chicos, como quieran. Le llamaré. —Mabel se puso de pie—. No se pongan muy cariñosos, ¿sí? —dijo la joven antes de salir. Dipper miró, un tanto avergonzado, a Candy.

—No te preocupes, también lo hago por Mabel —contestó ella para tranquilizar a Dipper.

—Es un alivio —respondió Dipper sonriendo.

Cuando Mabel regresó al comedor, Dipper supo que algo andaba mal. Conocía esa manera de caminar, como intentaba ocultar su rostro y jugar con su cabello.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de comer. Espero no se haya enfriado demasiado. Yo serviré —dijo Mabel, mientras se quitaba su tiara—. A partir de ahora, seré su mesera —. La joven se levantó de inmediato, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Hizo caso omiso a las voces de Dipper y Candy.

—Iré a hablar con ella —se excusó Dipper, marchando detrás de su hermana.

La encontró en una esquina de la cocina, intentando contener las lágrimas. Mabel detestaba llorar, detestaba cuando su burbuja de felicidad se rompía.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Dipper, sintiéndose destrozado al ver a su hermana de aquella manera. Tomó asiento junto a ella y comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

—No es nada. Sólo es algo tonto. No deberías estar aquí, ve con tu cita.

—Tú eres quien no debería estar aquí. Ambos queremos estar contigo. Ella no es mi cita, es nuestra amiga.

—No quiero estorbar.

—No eres un estorbo en absoluto. Eres mi hermana, por supuesto que quiero comer pizza contigo y reírme de tus malos chistes; Candy es tu mejor amiga, adoraría que tú dejaras de portarte como una triste cenicienta.

—Él no vendrá —murmuró Mabel. Dipper no necesitó escuchar más, abrazó a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas.

—Eso hará que esta noche sea mucho más divertida —dijo el chico sin romper el abrazo.

—Nunca planeó venir. Era una broma, dijo lo que siempre dicen… que soy tan rara y tonta… blah, blah, blah —explicó Mabel, intentando borrar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Oye, no te contengas. Puedes llorar, no tiene nada de malo.

—No tiene sentido llorar por algo tan insignificante. Ni siquiera entiendo el porqué me duele.

—Porque eres una buena persona y ese chico sólo es un estúpido vampiro emocional, que se divierte causando daño.

—Ni siquiera lo conoces. Además no quiero ser una víctima.

—No necesito conocerlo para saber que es un cretino con un enorme vacío. Y para tu información, «victima» no es sinónimo de «débil». Las lágrimas tampoco son sinónimos de debilidad. Todos necesitamos expresar nuestros sentimientos. Yo suelo llorar mucho —dijo Dipper con seriedad.

—Las personas dicen eso de mí a menudo, no tiene importancia… no debería tenerla. No quiero permitir que me lastimen. No quiero sentirme mal por un estúpido chico que jugó con mis sentimientos.

—Tienes todo el derecho a sentirte mal —Dipper le miró a los ojos—. Por los próximos cinco minutos quiero que llores y te sientas miserable; luego te limpiare esas lágrimas, comeremos pizza con chocolates y miraremos alguna horrible película que trate sobre lo asqueroso que es el amor.

Mabel ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Dipper. Lloró y gimió lo más que pudo. Cinco minutos más tarde, ambos reían por el desastre que era el rostro de Mabel.

—Gracias —susurró la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Siempre puedes contar conmigo —respondió Dipper.

Los gemelos salieron de la cocina con las cajas de pizza y una jarra de limonada. Candy los recibió con una sonrisa. No tardaron en comenzar a charlar y a devorar cada porción de pizza. Dipper se sintió tan feliz. Era como ser niños otra vez.

—¿Qué te pareció? ¿Qué tal todo con Candy? —preguntó Mabel con una inusual timidez, cuando Candy se marchó.

—Estupendo. Me invitó a un club de ajedrez, mamá y papá estarán encantados porque tal vez haga nuevos amigos.

—Eso es grandioso. ¿Y… planean verse otro día?

—Tal vez salgamos a una nueva librería.

—Genial.

—Tú también puedes venir.

—No. Los libros no son lo mío.

—No has encontrado el indicado, lo haremos juntos. Será divertido.

—No es bueno llevar a tu hermana a una cita.

—Ugghh Mabel, no es una cita. Salir con Candy sería tan raro como salir contigo. No me interesa de esa manera y a ella tampoco le interesó.

—¿Seguro? Siempre creí que le gustabas.

—Quizás hace unos años. Ahora no es así.

—Lamento que no fuera nuestro San Valentín.

—¿Bromeas? Fue fantástico. Gracias, hace mucho no me sentía tan animado.

—Me alegra verte sonreír —dijo la chica, tomando la mano de su hermano.

—Y a mi verte a ti sonreír.

—Bien, podemos sonreírnos mutuamente.

Dipper apartó el cabello de Mabel de su rostro y acarició su mejilla.

—Te quiero mucho —le dijo.

—Y yo a ti, hermano.

Aquella noche decidieron hacer una fiesta de pijamas en la habitación de Mabel. Se divirtieron escuchando viejas canciones pop e inventando historias de terror hasta quedarse dormidos. Dipper se prometió a sí mismo mejorar, intentar mejorar. Era consciente que no estaba solo y jamás lo estaría.


	13. presentimientos

Hola a todos quienes siguen esta historia. Lamento haberla dejado por tanto tiempo, pero el estudio no me permitía escribir. Me hizo mucha falta, pero ya estoy de vuelta con más actualizaciones.  
Gracias por sus comentarios y críticas, es un placer leerlas. Espero sigan comentando y les guste este capítulo junto con los demás que vendrán.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls no me pertenece, todo es obra de Alex Hirsch.

* * *

La música sonaba a través de los auriculares como la descarga de una enorme y exclusiva fiesta directo a su cabeza. Mabel comenzó a dar saltos mientras cepillaba su cabello. Lo que más adoraba de las mañanas era el poder imaginar todas las posibilidades que le esperaban para ser vividas a lo largo del día. Colocó un leve toque de rubor rosa en sus mejillas y se puso su perfume de frambuesa preferido; miró su reflejo y sonrió. Era viernes, había amanecido con un buen presentimiento.

—¡Mabel Pines! ¡Apresúrate o se te hará tarde! —gritó su madre desde las escaleras.

—¡Voy enseguida! —. Mabel tomó la mochila que descansaba en el suelo de su habitación. Estaba a punto de salir cuando decidió regresar por sus aretes de arco iris.

—Llegaremos otra vez tarde —le recriminó Dipper con la boca llena de cereal cuando ella entró a la cocina. La chica sonrió y le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla.

—Lo siento, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: llega fabulosa a la escuela o quédate en casa —. Mabel corrió directo a las tostadas francesas que su hermano le había preparado.

—Nadie dice eso —murmuró Dipper, quien le dirigió una mirada acusativa mientras tocaba su mejilla. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Mabel.

—Parece que alguien amaneció de muy buen humor —dijo el padre de los gemelos.

—Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, Père? La vie est magnifique —respondió Mabel en un fluido francés.

—Vous avez absolument raison, cher —coincidió su padre.

—¿Es tan necesario que hablen en otro idioma? —preguntó Dipper con ironía.

—tu jaloux pour ne pas parler français—. La chica sonrió y le dio una mordida a su tostada.

—Estoy planeando en aprender danés, ¿sabes? Así podre hablar muy mal de ti con mamá y nunca sabrás lo que dije.

—Mamá nunca diría nada malo de mí, Jeg er hans engel.

—¡Estas bromeando! ¿Desde cuándo sabes danés?

—Conoce algunas palabras. Terminen de comer y lávense los dientes, deben irse —intervino su madre—. Su padre y yo tendremos un fin de semana muy ocupado, no creo que podamos verlos hasta el domingo por la tarde, así que pórtense bien y cuídense mucho.

—No te preocupes, mamá. Cuidaré muy bien de Dipper —. Mabel lamió lentamente las migas que se hallaban en uno de sus dedos. Era tan divertido ver a su hermano sonrojarse. _Me matará_, pensó con satisfacción.

Dipper se subió tras el volante y abrochó su cinturón de seguridad.

—Es injusto que sólo confíen en ti para manejar el auto.

—Antes que intentes cambiar el tema… ¡¿En qué estas pensando?! Mabel, no puedes comportarte así frente a ellos. Se darán cuenta, si es que no lo suponen ya.

—Oh, deja de preocuparte. Todos saben que amo a mi hermano y eso es todo lo que suponen.

—No tienes idea de la siniestra mirada que tienes en estos momentos.

—¿Yo? No sé de qué estás hablando. Creo que alguien enloqueció por completo.

—Deja de hacerte la graciosa —. Dipper encendió el auto y comenzó a retroceder para salir de la cochera.

Mientras se conducían de camino a la secundaria, Mabel sintonizó su radio preferida y subió el volumen.

—Amo esta canción.

—Genial, ahora no podré sacármela de la cabeza en todo el día.

—Yo puedo ayudar —. Mabel se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó a Dipper.

—¿De qué hablas? Oye, ¿qué crees que estas…

—No estoy haciendo nada —dijo la chica en un susurro mientras su mano tocaba la entrepierna de Dipper.

—No, detente…

—¿En serio quieres qué me detenga? Creo que tú deberías de detener el auto para tomar un pequeño descanso.

Desde hace unos meses Mabel podía sentir que su relación había regresado a la normalidad, aunque ahora era mucho mejor que antes. La culpabilidad parecía desvanecerse cada día, Dipper aún era un poco paranoico, pero eso jamás cambiaría y era algo que ella adoraba de él. Se estaba acostumbrando a aquella idílica cotidianidad. No tenían problemas, sólo se dejaban llevar y disfrutaban cada momento juntos.

—Llegaremos tarde, ¿y si alguien nos ve?

—Sólo necesitamos unos cuantos minutos…

—Oye…

—¿Qué?

—Ven aquí, ¿te he dicho que te amo?

Ya no podía sentir vergüenza frente a él. No había nadie en quien confiase más. Mabel sabía que ambos aún eran muy jóvenes, pero últimamente todo era tan perfecto que no podía evitar fantasear con un futuro a su lado.

—Llegaremos tarde.

—No.

Él comenzaba a reír, era un sonido que ocultaba nerviosismo. Y sus ojos. La manera en que él la miraba, como si ella fuese todo su mundo. Mabel no podía creerlo, no podía creer lo feliz que le hacía. Habían pasado por circunstancias extrañas y difíciles, pero finalmente podía sentir que ambos eran libres. Quería gritar, no precisamente sólo por la felicidad.

—No hagas ruido.

—Es tu culpa.

—Tú lo empezaste todo.

—Amo tu cara.

—Bueno, prácticamente tenemos la misma cara.

—Gracias, Dipper. Eso fue espeluznante.

Ambos rieron. El hecho de que por casualidad ellos fueran hermanos gemelos ahora era más bien un asunto de risas, sin embargo siempre había algo oculto tras la risa: miedo, quizás.

* * *

Sabía que no era correcto correr por los pasillos, pero era demasiado tarde. Era probable que el señor Roberts sólo le diese una advertencia, pues él era su alumno preferido y el único que parecía importarle la asignatura.  
Corría con tanta prisa que no pudo detenerse ni siquiera cuando notó que alguien venía en su misma dirección.

—Lo siento mucho, voy tarde a ciencias y…

—Pines. Eres el único que podría no desear llegar tarde a ciencias.

—Pacífica, hace mucho que no te veía. Creí que estarías en alguna fiesta, ¿no es muy temprano para estar sobria?

—Muy gracioso. Ya es muy tarde para que llegues a clases, ven conmigo.

—Oye, si crees que iré contigo después de…

—¿Quieres calmarte, Pines? —Pacífica guiñó un ojo y quito la gorra que usaba Dipper—. Siempre fuiste tan lento.

—Devuélvemela, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos.

—¿Vendrás conmigo? —preguntó la chica mientras se colocaba la gorra en su rubia cabellera.

—Como quieras, ni siquiera importa ya.

Salieron del edificio y Pacífica lo llevó a las gradas frente a la pista de carrera y obstáculos. Aquel era un día soleado y fresco. Ella cerró los ojos, inhaló y exhaló con lentitud.

—Nos meteremos en problemas. Nadie debe venir acá durante clases —señaló Dipper.

—He estado aquí cientos de veces, además hay algo importante que quiero decirte.

—Y creo que no tengo más opción que oírlo.

—Lo lamento —dijo Pacífica y dirigió una mirada seria a Dipper.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lamento lo que pasó el otro día, lo que dije de ti y tu hermana… no estuvo bien.

—Bueno, está bien… supongo.

—Lo que tú dijiste me hizo pensar. ¿Crees que nunca he intentado mejorar? Es muy difícil.

—Quizás necesitas ayuda. Hay mucho lugares que podrían ayudarte, deberías hablarlo con tus padres.

—No quiero que sepan nada —contestó ella de inmediato.

—No creo que nada mejore si no hablas con ellos.

—Es imposible que me entiendan. Ellos jamás me escuchan —. Pacífica escondió el rostro entre sus manos. Se hallaba frustrada y sola. Dipper mordió su labio inferior. No quería mezclarse en el drama de ella, pero no podía abandonarla de esa manera.

—Yo iré contigo, te apoyaré. Tus padres tienen que entender que los necesitas.

—¿Por qué harías eso? —preguntó Pacífica con desconfianza.

—Puede que no seamos amigos, pero te conozco desde hace un buen tiempo y mereces mejorar.

—Gracias —dijo Pacífica mientras le abrazaba con fuerza—, te lo agradezco tanto.

* * *

—¿Saben que es lo mejor? Prometió que me llevará a un restaurante elegante —dijo Ashley.

—Eso es tan lindo. Debes contarnos todos los detalles mañana —respondió Mabel.

—¡Por supuesto!

—No creí que tu hermano vendría a clases, George me contó algo sucio sobre él —interrumpió Nadine.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lo vieron afuera en las gradas… con Pacífica.

—Eso no tiene sentido, Dipper no la soporta.

—Pues me dijeron que se estaban abrazando.

—Alégrate, Mabel. Ya era hora que ese chico consiguiera un poco de acción —bromeó Ashley.

Mabel observó a Dipper sentarse en el primer asiento de la fila. Parecía agitado y no llevaba su gorra. Sus amigas siguieron hablando, pero ella sólo podía concentrarse en él y en una tímida sonrisa que le dirigió al notar su seria mirada.

* * *

Las clases pasaron lentamente, pero la monotonía llego a su fin a las tres de la tarde.

Al subir al coche, Dipper supo que algo le ocurría a su hermana.

—Estas muy callada, ¿alguna mala nota? Sabes que puedo ayudarte a estudiar o puedes pedir alguna tarea extra, te ayudaría a hacerla.

—No es eso. Sólo… Nadine me contó algo tonto —. Mabel agitó su mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Alguien le contó que estabas con Pacífica y que ustedes se estaban abrazando. ¿No es la cosa más loca que hayas escuchado? Tú y ella, ¿abrazados? Como si eso fuese posible.

—En realidad, ella me abrazó.

Mabel le miró con incredulidad, para luego cerrar sus ojos y apoyar su cabeza en el cristal del coche.

—Ella se disculpó por las cosas que dijo aquella vez, sobre tú y yo… Está muy mal, tiene muchos problemas y me ofrecí a acompañarla para que hable con sus padres. Necesita ayuda, se que lo entiendes —. Dipper puso su mano sobre la de ella.

—Odias conducir así —dijo la chica.

—No es un problema.

—Es horrible, nunca antes me había sentido así. Por un momento creí que…

—Es normal tener celos de vez en cuando.

—¿Celos? ¡Yo no estaba celosa! —exclamó Mabel sorprendida.

—Si tú lo dices. Aunque el primer paso es admitirlo, sé que debe ser difícil por mi popularidad con las chicas, pero…

—Eres un tonto.

—¿De qué te ríes? Estoy hablando en serio —. El semáforo se puso en rojo y Dipper aprovechó para robarle un beso a Mabel. Un profundo beso que tuvo que concluirse por la luz verde y el claxon de un auto.

—Confía en mí. No haría nada que te lastimara —replicó Dipper.

—Lo sé y yo tampoco lo haría. Te amo.

—Yo te amo más.

—No empieces con eso, sabes que no es cierto —dijo Mabel con diversión. Su corazón se aceleraba al pensar que aquella sería una buena noche. Tenía un buen presentimiento—. Casi lo olvidaba, ¿qué le pasó a tu gorra? ¿La perdiste?


	14. una pequeña diversión

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, me alegra mucho leer sus comentarios y también agradezco sus observaciones.  
Espero que disfruten este capítulo, pronto publicaré el siguiente :)Si quieren que desarrolle algo más en la siguiente publicación, pueden decírmelo.  
Saludos.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia pertenecen exclusivamente a Alex Hirsch y Disney.

* * *

Mientras caminaban a través de la oscura noche en busca de la casa de Lily, Dipper comenzó a preguntarse la razón por la cual se hallaba en tal situación. Sin importar cuanto lo analizara, seguía sin tener sentido. Debía de haber sido la sonrisa de Mabel o tal vez sus enormes ojos que le rogaban para que le acompañara a una fiesta y probablemente el pequeño chantaje emocional acerca de la reunión que tendría con los padres de Pacífica al día siguiente.

»—¿No puede darme una sola noche, señor Pines? Después de todo, no lo veré mañana por sus asuntos oficiales —había dicho Mabel en tono melodramático. Ambos habían reído y continuado bromeando, intentando ignorar el reproche escondido.

Poco importaba ahora todo aquel asunto, pues él había aceptado la invitación y estaba seguro que la razón principal haría que todo valiese la pena: estar junto a Mabel, eso era suficiente para convencerle de ir incluso a prisión. El muchacho suspiró, ahora sólo debían encontrar la casa correcta.

—¿Estás segura que vive por este vecindario? —preguntó Dipper. Estaban rodeados de extravagantes casas, pues se hallaban en uno de los suburbios de mayor prestigio; todas parecían tan silenciosas, sin el menor signo de que una fiesta ocurriese cerca de ellas.

—Eso creo. Llamaré a Lily, debemos de estar cerca —. Mabel se apoyó en la señal de ALTO que se hallaba a su lado cumpliendo su función en la intersección. En el cielo brillaban las estrellas lejanas y la luna se escondía tras nubes que pronosticaban una posible tormenta. Si Dipper hubiese creído en el destino o en la fatalidad habría tomado aquella imagen como un presagio, una advertencia sobre el peligro de confiarse demasiado.

—¿Qué dijo? ¿Estamos cerca?

—Unas casas más y llegaremos. ¡Te lo dije! Soy una brújula, jamás pierdo mi dirección. ¡Sigamos! —. Mabel ofreció su mano a Dipper. Juntos siguieron caminando entre casas con luces prendidas y otras en completa oscuridad, jugando a imaginar la vida que llevaban las personas que habitaban en ellas.

—No puedo creerlo, por fin logramos llegar—señaló Dipper con fingido entusiasmo.

—Será divertido, lo prometo. Además no es una fiesta "fiesta" —explicó Mabel dibujando las comillas en el aire con sus dedos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es una reunión pequeña. Lily no invita a todo el mundo, sus padres no la dejarían. La pasaremos muy bien juntos —. Mabel dibujó con su dedo índice una sonrisa en los labios de Dipper.

—Si tú lo dices —respondió Dipper comenzando a esbozar una autentica sonrisa que se vio amplificada por el beso que Mabel le lanzó—. Supongo que será divertido.

—¡Mabel, viniste! Estoy tan feliz, ¿adivina qué? ¡Tendremos karaoke! —exclamó Lily al ver a su amiga entrar a la casa.

—¡Eso es tan genial! Dipper, tienes que cantar conmigo.

—Oh, él también vino… eso es… fantástico —dijo Lily con nerviosismo.

—Mabel insistió mucho, no podía abandonarla. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? —expresó Dipper encogiéndose de hombros.

—La pasaremos muy bien —. Mabel tomó la mano de su hermano—. ¿Saben qué haría perfecto este momento? Doritos con mucho queso derretido.

La chica arrastró a su hermano hacia la cocina, mientras él mencionaba por lo bajo lo mucho que prefería los doritos sin ningún aderezo.

La casa de Lily resultaba espaciosa, con un estilo minimalista y buen gusto, algo notable en las piezas de arte posmoderno que decoraban las paredes. Los invitados que Dipper vio en su camino a la cocina parecían ser chicos muy elegantes, lo que sólo incrementó su nerviosismo.

—¿En serio estas personas comen doritos y toman limonada rosa? Imaginé que preferirían sushi, caviar, vinos y cócteles —comentó Dipper mientras servía limonada a Mabel.

—Bueno, por la piscina hay mesas llenas de todas esas cosas que una especie de mayordomo sirve, pero Lily me conoce y sabe que prefiero esto. Lo prepara especialmente para mí.

De pronto Dipper se sintió torpe, su boca estaba llena de doritos y palomitas. En seguida fue consciente de la mirada que le dirigían algunos otros invitados que tomaban simplemente agua mineral a temperatura ambiente.

—¡Debiste decírmelo antes!

—¿Por qué? No sabía que te gustaban todas esas cosas pomposas y elegantes.

—Nunca las he probado, puede que me gusten. Además, no quiero que los demás piensen que no tengo modales o no estoy a su altura.

—¿Qué importa lo que los demás piensen?

—Pues ese es el punto de una fiesta. Las personas vienen acá para criticar a los demás e impresionar. Se que suena horrible, pero es la realidad.

—Para mí lo importante es divertirse. Sólo relájate ¿sí? —. Mabel le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Quiero divertirme, pero no quiero ser la diversión de los demás. ¿No viste como esas personas nos miraban? —inquirió con preocupación.

—Estas exagerando, ni siquiera creo que nos vieran a nosotros, sólo se la están pasando bien. Aunque da igual, no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme.

—Sabes que odio las fiestas por toda esta estúpida presión y estar fuera de lugar sólo empeora todo.

—Estoy contigo, no estás solo. Seremos ridículos juntos, no tienes porque ponerte tan ansioso —dijo la chica sin tomarle muy en serio. Toda aquella situación era para ella demasiado exagerada.

—Tan sólo creo que debiste preguntarme, no lo sé, tal vez no quiero ser ridículo, tal vez quiero encajar para variar. Parecen personas inteligentes y no creo que me consideren a mí de esa manera si tengo mis dedos manchados de colorante naranja.

—Lily puede presentarnos con alguien. Créeme, cuando te conozcan sabrán el enorme y genial nerd que eres y si ellos son tan geniales pues no les importara el rastro de cheetos en tus manos.

—Si tú lo dices… Dame un minuto, sólo necesito aire fresco.

Sabía que estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, puede que incluso estuviese sobredimensionando la situación. Intentó contar hasta diez y respirar lentamente. Su fuerte jamás habían sido las personas y en los últimos años su condición había empeorado, la única forma de enfrentarlo era el tener una larga terapia emocional consigo mismo.

Dipper miró a su alrededor, la mayoría de chicos vestían costosas y elegantes prendas muy a la moda. El muchacho no podía sentirse más fuera de lugar con sus viejos vaqueros rotos, una simple camiseta oscura y una incipiente barba.  
Se dirigió a la mesa que Mabel había mencionado junto a la piscina. Luego de que el encargado le sirviese una pequeña porción de caviar y le diese una copa de vino, Dipper buscó un asiento vacío frente la alberca. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida, tenía un horrible sabor, pero luego de unos cuantos sorbos más se acostumbró a la sensación que dejaba en su paladar y terminó ingiriendo unas cuantas copas más.

Mientras miraba como las luces que alumbraban el jardín se reflejaban en la cristalina agua, comenzó a darse cuenta de que se había comportado como un idiota. Ahora le parecía entender las cosas de una manera más clara y serena: ninguna de aquellas personas le estaba viendo mal ni juzgando.  
Las personas en realidad sonreían y estaban disfrutando la reunión, demasiado ocupadas en pasar un buen rato, tal como Mabel le había dicho. Podían ser chicos adinerados, pero no eran crueles ni tenían complejos de superioridad. Ahora, probablemente por la cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo y por su falta de costumbre a beber, sólo podía darse cuenta como él era quien todo este tiempo había sido el problema. Él, quien pensaba que las fiestas eran para personas superficiales y vacías. Sabía que prefería pasar sus noches leyendo y viendo documentales, pero eso no significaba que él fuese más intelectual que aquellos otros chicos. Dipper se incorporó, decidido en pedirle una disculpa a su hermana y divertirse a su lado, pero antes necesitaba otra copa de vino.

—¡Dipper! Así que aquí te estabas escondiendo —dijo Lily tomándole del brazo mientras le servían su bebida.

—No me estoy escondiendo.

—Tú sabes de lo que hablo. Es bueno darle un poco de espacio a Mabel.

—En realidad estaba a punto de ir a buscarla.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, Darren ha venido y deben estar pasando un tiempo de calidad.

—¿Quién es Darren? —preguntó el muchacho claramente confuso.

—Digamos que es un antiguo amigo de Mabel —respondió Lily guiñando su ojo izquierdo—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi biblioteca? Mabel me ha contado que amas los libros, es una pequeña colección, pero puede que algo te interese.

—Está bien, supongo —. Dipper no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Jamás había escuchado hablar de aquel chico, pero confiaba por completo en Mabel. No podía ser infantil y molestarse porque ella tuviese amigos.

—Por cierto, ¿recuerdas que hace un tiempo quedamos en salir? Ya no me llamaste, no estoy molesta, pero creo que es hora en que nos pongamos de acuerdo —dijo Lily sonriendo con cierta incomodidad.

—Oh, si… He estado un poco ocupado. Ya sabes, mi prioridad son los estudios.

Ambos cayeron en un silencio incómodo hasta que llegaron a una habitación de tamaño mediano en la segunda planta. Por la palabra «biblioteca» Dipper había imaginado algo mucho más notorio, pero más bien lucía como una pequeña oficina con un escritorio, algunos papeles y una repisa con libros. Aún así, el muchacho se acercó con entusiasmo y le echó un vistazo a los nombres escritos en los lomos de cada libro.

—Tienes mucha literatura rusa, ¿te gusta mucho _Fiódor Dostoievski_? ¿Qué es lo que más te llama la atención de su discurso?

—En realidad esos son libros de mi papá, pero yo planeo leerlos pronto —dijo Lily con cierta vergüenza.

—Espero que los disfrutes. Si eres como yo te encantará «Crimen y castigo», pero si eres más bien una Mabel preferirás «Anna Karenina» de _Tolstói_… siendo más específico, si eres Mabel preferirás ver la película para evitar la fatiga.

—Entonces seguramente será «Crimen y castigo» —dijo la chica recobrando su confianza—. También quiero leer más de Jane Austen; apenas voy comenzando «Orgullo y prejuicio», pero ya me encanta y quiero leer todos sus otros libros.

—Genial, tendrás más material del que hablar con Mabel. Ella adora su trabajo; cuando teníamos catorce años me obligó a leerle en voz alta la mayoría de sus libros, decía que mi acento británico le daba mayor emoción.

—Siempre hablas de ella, es muy tierno —señaló la chica.

—Pues somos muy unidos, además que siempre suceden cosas interesantes junto a ella. Mabel está presente en todas mis buenas historias —. Dipper esperaba que ningún sonrojo le delatara.

—Ella no sabe lo afortunada que es —declaró súbitamente Lily cabizbaja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es sólo que a veces suele quejarse, dice que eres muy sobreprotector, que nunca le das su propio espacio ni confías lo suficiente en ella. No creo que realmente seas así… a mi me pareces tan dulce —confesó la chica.

—¿Ella ha dicho eso? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Podía sentir como su corazón latía de prisa; algo en esas palabras le resultaba doloroso.

—No lo dice de mala manera, lo siento si dio esa impresión —respondió la chica negando con la cabeza, causando que su ondulado cabello rojizo se meciera sobre sus hombros—. Yo también tengo hermanos, la entiendo. A veces se siente un poco asfixiante convivir con el mismo chico torpe a diario, pero le amas a pesar de todo, eso es lo que hacen los hermanos. Supongo que es una especie de relación fraternal amor-odio.

—Sí, claro. Yo… es que… siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien y creí… —. Dipper no encontraba las palabras y comenzaba a mirar borroso. Todo en su alrededor daba vueltas.

—Yo no quise decir lo contrario —. Una mirada de preocupación se hallaba en el rostro de Lily mientras trataba de darse a entender—. Los conozco desde hace un tiempo, siempre he admirado su relación y se lo mucho que ella te ama, pero creo que es normal quejarse un poco de tu hermano y… yo sólo dije eso porque… bueno, te aprecio mucho y supongo que puedo ver en ti algo que ella no puede y eso es porque no somos familia. A mí me agradas mucho de una manera diferente —declaró la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Gracias, Lily. Lo siento, pero yo debo irme. Me siento tan mal —. Dipper comenzó a retroceder lentamente. Se sentía torpe, sabía que esas no eran las palabras correctas, que sería estúpido huir. Estaba atrapado, intentaba luchar, pero ya no tenía una estrategia—. Realmente lo siento.

Corrió de prisa por las escaleras. Ya no le importaba que pensaran de él, sólo quería alejarse de aquel lugar. En su cabeza aún podía ver los tristes ojos de Lily; él no quería lastimarla, no quería lastimar a nadie, pero ¿qué podía haber dicho? Ahora sólo deseaba marcharse. Calmó su paso cuando llegó al pasillo y prestó atención al sonido que le rodeaba: era el karaoke, era Mabel. Siguió el sonido de la voz, conduciéndole a la sala donde un grupo de personas reían y animaban a la chica a cantar.

Una luz ambarina iluminaba la estancia y cubría a Mabel, quien ahora llevaba el suéter atado alrededor de su cintura y estaba usando una peluca violeta, en medio de la confusión Dipper no pudo evitar preguntarse de dónde la había sacado. Sus miradas se encontraron y ahora ella reía con estruendo, le invitaba a cantar; él sabía que si abría la boca vomitaría. Negó con su cabeza y le sonrió con todo el amor que albergaba por ella, el cual era lo suficientemente enorme para aterrorizarlo.

Ella continuó su canción, divirtiéndose e ignorando tantos conflictos. Los aplausos aumentaron cuando un desconocido se acercó a cantar con ella. Mabel colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro del muchacho y compartieron el micrófono que ella sostenía con su otra mano. Dipper continuó su camino hacia la puerta, al alcanzar el exterior logró divisar el enorme basurero junto a la cochera y vomitó en su interior.

Odiaba las fiestas y había comenzado a llover.


	15. Drive

Aclaración: gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan mucho a seguir trabajando en la historia. Algunos preguntaban si ya había terminado, no planeo dejarla inconclusa así que no se preocupen, cuando toque el fin será un verdadero final. Unos capítulos más y habrá terminado, así es, ya casi llegamos al final, muchas gracias por haber estado siguiendo mi historia todo este tiempo. Ha sido un placer escribirla y leer sus críticas.

Cuando la concluya espero poder seguir con otra historia, aunque sea una más breve. Acepto sugerencias. Sin más preámbulos, les dejo con el capítulo, ya conocen el disclaimer, nada me pertenece. ¡Que lo disfruten!

Nota particular: para escribir este capítulo me inspiré en la canción_ drive_ de Halsey, por si desean escucharla y es de su agrado.

* * *

Podía sentir la ropa humedecida ajustándose cada vez más a su piel. La lluvia aumentaba y él sólo se dedicaba a escucharla caer. Se encontraba sentado en la acera, sus ojos cerrados y la mente en blanco. Entonces comenzó a imaginar las gotas de lluvia estrellándose contra los parabrisas de los coches aparcados al costado de la calle, y al respirar hondo le inundó el olor de la lluvia fundiéndose con la tierra de aquellos jardines. Aquel olor le hizo recordar la desagradable sensación del lodo en las manos; las infantiles peleas donde no importaba embarrarse, siempre y cuando ensuciaras mucho más a tus oponentes. ¿Alguien ganaba al final? ¿O todo se perdía entre las risas y en darte cuenta que al llegar a casa tu madre te mataría?

—Dip, ¿estás bien?

—¿Mabel?

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Mabel: su reflejo. Era un reflejo distorsionado, pero si le miraba con un poco más de atención podía verse claramente: comenzando con la complexión del rostro, seguido de aquellas mejillas, en su nariz, en la curva de sus labios y principalmente en los ojos almendrados; todo iniciaba y terminaba en esos ojos.

—Estás empapado, te enfermarás. ¿Has vomitado? No me digas, ¿tuviste la grandiosa idea de beber alcohol cuando eres muy malo soportándolo? —le reprendió Mabel. Era tan inusual escucharla hablar de aquella manera, con aquel tono de desaprobación.

—Tú también estás empapada —señaló Dipper.

—Ese no es el punto —. Mabel le miró con tristeza. Había arruinado la noche, eso era lo que Dipper creyó escuchar cuando ella dio un largo suspiro—. Le pediré a alguien que nos lleve a casa.

Dipper quiso protestar, decirle que ella podía seguir en su fiesta y él se marcharía a casa, pero estaba demasiado agotado para abrir su boca y mucho más cansado para lograr ponerse de pie y caminar hacia casa por su propia cuenta.

—Listo. Vamos —dijo su hermana, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

—Lo siento —respondió Dipper sin saber muy bien la razón de su disculpa.

La lluvia continuaba. Mabel le guió hasta al vehículo aparcado frente a ellos, una vieja camioneta.

—¿Todo bien? Tu hermano parece haber tenido demasiada diversión —comentó un muchacho que se acercaba a ellos con una inmensa sonrisa.

—Aunque no lo creas, un poco de diversión es suficiente para ponerlo así. Iré en la parte trasera con él.

—Como quieras.

De inmediato Dipper supo que era el chico del karaoke, a quien Lily había llamado Darren. Con cabellos oscuros, ojos verdes y una chaqueta de cuero. Encajaba a la perfección con el perfil de chico rebelde soñado, uno de los perfiles preferidos de su hermana.

—No estoy tan mal como parece. Sólo es cansancio —dijo Dipper de pronto.

—Así que puede hablar —señaló el muchacho sonriendo mientras abría la puerta del conductor.

—Sorprendente, ¿cierto? —respondió Dipper con un claro sarcasmo.

—Gracias, D. Lamento sacarte de la fiesta —intervino Mabel, empujando a su hermano al interior de la camioneta.

—Esa fiesta hace mucho había muerto. ¿Qué te parece si buscamos una nueva? Celebraremos los viejos tiempos.

—Muy divertido, D. Pero mi hermano me necesita.

Darren puso en marcha la camioneta y preguntó a Mabel si aún vivía en el mismo lugar. Dipper pensó en la ironía de aquella **_D _**que salía tan fácil de los labios de su hermana y que él compartía con aquel chico desconocido.

—Ven, descansa un poco —le susurró Mabel. Cerró sus ojos, obediente, y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Mabel. Aquella sensación le resultaba tranquilizante. Casi podía sentir como todo se desvanecía a su alrededor.

Y así fue, hasta al día siguiente.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, y encontrarse en su propia habitación, se sintió a salvo. No esperaba que Mabel estuviese a su lado, no después de haber arruinado la fiesta para ella y para Darren; sin embargo pudo sentir un brazo rodeándolo. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y le encontró: Mabel hecha un ovillo mientras le abrazaba con torpeza. Dipper sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso que ella no sintió en lo absoluto, pues siguió durmiendo profundamente. No sabía qué hora era ni tenía idea de cómo había acabado en la cama, pero aquello le resultaba sin importancia. De pronto, todo le resultó gracioso y simple. Cerró sus ojos y se dedicó a seguir durmiendo.

* * *

—Llegarás tarde. Es hora de despertar —dijo Mabel.

Sábado por la tarde y llevaba un poco más de quince minutos intentando despertar a su hermano. Había comenzado con dulzura y con unos cuantos besos, pero al no funcionar sólo le quedaba tomar medidas más extremas. Así comenzaron las cosquillas.

—¡Estoy despierto! ¡Detente! —exclamó Dipper, intentando huir de ella, sin poder parar de reír—. No era necesario, estaba a punto de levantarme.

—Tu celular no deja de sonar. Debe de ser Pacífica —dijo Mabel suspirando y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Dipper.

—Sí, supongo que debo hablarle. ¿No te molesta que me encuentre con sus padres? —preguntó el chico dirigiendo su mirada a Mabel e inhalando el olor de su cabello.

—¿Por qué debería de molestarme? Sólo la estas ayudando.

—Sí, no es nada… Hueles a vainilla —señaló mientras cogía un mechón de cabello y le enredaba alrededor de su dedo índice.

—¿Te parece que es vainilla? Para mí es una mezcla del shampoo con el acondicionador y todas esas cremas de peinar. ¿Seguro que no huele a químico?

—Siendo sincero —dijo Dipper colocando una seria expresión—, me parece que tiene un delicioso olor artificial —concluyó besando la nariz de Mabel.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Aún me duele el estómago, pero creo que sobreviviré.

—Toma mucha agua.

—Lo haré —respondió y se acercó a Mabel para darle un beso en los labios, que se vio interrumpido cuando el muchacho recordó un pequeño detalle.

—¿Me esperas un minuto?

Mabel no pudo evitar reír al descubrir el detalle.

—Eso estuvo cerca, ¿no? —señaló la chica sonriendo cuando su hermano regresó del baño, luego de haberse lavado de prisa los dientes.

—No te burles.

—Ahora, ven acá —. Mabel le dio pequeños besos en sus mejillas y concluyó con un beso en los labios, que se vio profundizado por ambos.

Al momento en que Dipper se marchó para su encuentro con Pacífica, Mabel se dejo caer en la cama y lanzó un largo suspiro. No sentía celos, simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a no formar parte de los acontecimientos.

Extrajo el celular de uno de los bolsillos de su suéter de cachemira. No tenía ánimos de ver a Lily, conocía muy bien su obsesión por Dipper y lo último que necesitaba era escucharla hablar horas y horas sobre su misterioso encanto y las diversas teorías que ella tenía sobre su personalidad.

Entonces recordó que la noche anterior había guardado el nuevo número celular de Darren. Sería divertido pasar tiempo con él después de más de un año sin verse. Marcó el número y espero a que diese línea.

* * *

—Gracias por venir —dijo finalmente Pacífica.

Se encontraban en una pequeña y agradable cafetería. Aquel lugar quedaba alejado de los centros comerciales, por lo que no habían demasiados clientes bulliciosos. Como música de fondo se podía escuchar la nueva balada de una exitosa celebridad de cabello purpura, Dipper había olvidado el nombre de la cantante e hizo una nota mental sobre buscarla en google cuando llegase a casa y posiblemente descargarse su último álbum.

—No estuvo tan mal, ¿cierto? Tus padres se miraban interesados y hablaron de ese lugar, ¿cómo se llamaba?, bueno, parecía un buen lugar. Te ayudará tener un poco más de tiempo para ti misma…

—¿Estás bromeando, Pines? necesito menos tiempo para pensar en mí, incluso mis problemas resultan tan egocéntricos —dijo Pacífica con desgano mientras agregaba azúcar a su expreso.

—La mayoría de los problemas humanos son egocéntricos, por eso se denominan «mis problemas». No te preocupes, sólo concéntrate en lo bueno. Un paso a la vez y pronto te sentirás mejor.

—Suenas casi como tu hermana. No puedo creerlo, mis padres creían que diríamos algo sobre casarnos o tener un bebé…

—Lo sé, ¿viste sus caras? Estaban tan aliviados cuando les explicamos el asunto: su hija sólo tiene problemas de adicción y baja autoestima… oh, lo siento, no debí decir eso.

—Está bien —respondió Pacífica con una ligera sonrisa que en su rostro sólo podía denotar una innata superioridad—. Aunque no lo creas, entiendo tu sentido del humor.

—Qué alivio.

—Y bien, supongo que me iré por algún tiempo. Te echaré de menos, Pines; pero no te emociones, sólo será un poco. Lo que más extrañaré será tu horrible sentido de gusto para vestir, eso siempre alegraba mis mañanas.

—Es una pena que se tenga que acabar justo cuando casi nos convertíamos en mejores amigos —señaló el muchacho con ironía.

—Ni que lo digas. Espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos tengas una novia; ya es hora de ganar más experiencia para la universidad —dijo la chica sin prestarle mucha importancia.

—Nunca entenderé eso, ¿por qué se supone que se debe de salir con muchas personas? ¿Ganar experiencia? ¿Para qué serviría? Al final sólo serías experto en lastimarte y lastimar a otros —. No estaba seguro porqué, pero aquel simple comentario le había desconcertado.

—Debes de estar o haber estado enamorado, ¿cierto? Yo nunca lo he estado, soy de las que huyen; pero conozco muy bien lo que hace. No hay nada más horrible que amar a un desconocido—. Pacífica colocó uno de sus rubios mechones tras su oreja y le dio un sorbo a su expreso. Dipper dirigió su vista al licuado de fresa frente a él; se hallaba frío, demasiado para su gusto.

—Apesta. Crees que amas lo complicado hasta que todo se vuelve demasiado complicado.

—No hay algo que me asuste más que eso —Pacífica sonrió. Esta vez fue una sonrisa distinta, de esas que indican que no se ha ido a ganar, sino al contrario—. Cuando te enamoras, pierdes. Eso es todo. No hay manera de salir victorioso. Si te encariñas demasiado, acabas herido y si dejas que te amen, terminas lastimando a la otra persona. Desde el principio sabes que acabará, pero prefieres mentir e ignorarlo… hasta que un día, sin el menor aviso, explota en tu cara. Y ya es el fin, se acabó. Todo por nada.

—Tú también ya has amado. Lo conoces demasiado bien —dijo Dipper sin mirar a la chica a los ojos.

—Eso parece. Supongo que estaba demasiado ebria para darme cuenta antes —bromeó Pacífica. Los hombros de Dipper se relajaron y vio a los ojos azules de la joven.

—Tal vez se puede ganar.

—¿Y lo vale?

Dipper volvió a guardar silencio. La música había cambiado, ahora sonaba un grupo de pop que hace mucho había pasado de moda. Justo en ese momento, entraba al lugar un grupo de adolescentes; la mayoría cargaban apuntes, libros y computadoras portátiles. Posiblemente dedicarían la tarde a estudiar y a completar tareas, todo por una calificación que ellos creían sumamente importante, porque así se les había dicho. En la realidad resultaba tan banal como cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

—¿Crees que se puede elegir enamorarse? —Dipper preguntó, evadiendo la primera pregunta, y dio un largo sorbo a su malteada—. Antes no lo creía, pero después de analizarlo, me resulta posible. Decimos que es algo inevitable, pero al final el amor sólo es un concepto más. Creo que sólo intentamos engañarnos, somos capaces de elegir con quien enamorarnos. Incluso idealizamos a esta persona, en algún punto queremos moldearla, queremos que sea lo que deseamos. Amamos lo que queremos creer. Deberíamos ser capaces de detenernos también.

—¿Te detendrías? Si pudieses elegir, ¿lo evitarías o preferirías arriesgarte? ¿Pagarías el costo? Sólo recuerda, si no tienes nada que perder…

—No puedes perder.

Podían escuchar al grupo de adolescentes conversando con alegría. Debían de ser uno o dos años menores, pero parecían ser mucho más jóvenes y despreocupados que ellos.

—¿Aún sigues enamorado? —preguntó Pacífica y a continuación añadió: —¿Deberíamos pedir postre?

—Amo el concepto, amo la esencia de a quién creo amar, pero…

—¿Y la persona en sí misma?

—Lo intento.

—¿Si lo intentas sigue siendo amor? —Pacífica suspiro y vio hacia la ventana del local. Aquel era un día nublado y templado.

—El esfuerzo es parte de amar. Aunque a veces puedes amar a alguien y entonces pasan tantas cosas... cosas raras y complicadas. Y sigues amándola, pero en un momento te das cuenta que cambia tanto y no puedes seguirle el ritmo.

—Y te das cuenta que siempre has estado con un extraño.

—Patético. Deberíamos pedir un pastel de zanahoria.

—Y en la televisión es de lo único que hablan… Buena idea, gracias por pedirlo.

Dipper se levantó de la mesa, casi agradecido por la excusa del pastel. Aquel gesto era típico de ella, mandarle como si fuese su mayordomo, sin embargo ahora parecía tan inofensiva y resultaba tan sencillo hablar con ella. Casi como una amiga.

—¿Por qué es tan importante? —le cuestionó Pacífica a su regreso. El chico colocó ambas porciones en la mesa y procedió a tomar asiento.

—Supongo que es la importancia que se le da al concepto. Podemos ver ese amor ficticio, que es tan simple y hermoso; nos da esperanzas. Casi se nos olvida lo extraño, complicado y a veces horrible que es en la realidad.

—Mi consejo es simple: no sientas demasiado. Es lo que tú dices, puedes elegir. Elige no sentir de más.

¿Cómo se puede medir el amor? Quiso preguntar Dipper, pero Pacífica había comenzado a comer su pastel y parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, es decir, las puertas habían vuelto a cerrarse. Ella ya no deseaba hablar. Aquella conclusión, ese consejo, era para sí misma.  
Dipper observó cómo pequeñas gotas comenzaban a deslizarse por el vaso de su malteada, el hielo estaba derritiéndose.

—Nunca me imaginé hablando sobre amor contigo —le confesó el chico.

—Es como hablar del clima. En lo personal, prefiero los días soleados —señaló Pacífica y continuó cortando su porción de pastel en pequeños trozos.


	16. I'll run to you

Saludos a quienes siguen esta historia y gracias por su paciencia. Lamento no haber podido actualizar; me dedicó a estudiar literatura (alguien en los comentarios me lo había preguntado con anterioridad), tuve muchos trabajos para terminar este ciclo y al fin soy libre. Ya no hay excusas, intentaré mantenerme al pendiente de la historia y terminarla pronto.

Sólo mencionar: si alguien necesita ayuda para redactar o editar sus historias pueden mandarme un mensaje privado y con gusto les ayudaré. Repito: ¡soy libre! (por un terrible corto tiempo).  
Canción que me ayudó para escribir este capítulo: Old money de Lana Del Rey.

Gracias por el apoyo. Cualquier crítica o sugerencia es bien recibida, siempre que exista un respeto ;)  
En fin, que disfruten la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Gravity falls y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney.

* * *

Mabel aún recordaba a la perfección la mirada de Darren cuando descubrió sus sentimientos por Dipper.  
Ahora, acostada en el sofá del apartamento de Darren, fumando un cigarrillo, no pudo evitar sentir cierta vergüenza al recordar aquellos días.

—Ya no es lo mismo —dijo la chica dirigiendo su mirada al techo que alguna vez había sido blanco y ahora se encontraba plagado de pequeñas manchas amarillentas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el muchacho, cambiando sin interés los canales del pequeño televisor LED que se hallaba en la habitación.

—Fumar. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos escapábamos para fumar juntos? Pues ya no me gusta tanto —. Mabel le pasó su cigarrillo a Darren, quien le dio una lenta calada.

—Nunca te gustó, sólo lo hacías porque creías que te veías genial —bromeó el chico.

—Puede ser. Realmente quería impresionarte —. Mabel sonrió al pensar lo mucho que en aquel entonces le preocupaba encajar y hacer amigos.

—Pero ahora somos nuevas personas —Al sonreír unos pequeños hoyuelos se formaban en las mejillas de Darren—. Yo me convertiré en soldado y tú serás una astronauta.

—Salvaremos a la humanidad. Y Ahora, ¿serías tan amable de dejar esa película? Me encanta.

—¿Blue valentine? No, por favor, no. Es demasiado triste.

—No es triste, es real. Dipper y yo la vemos todo el tiempo.

—Por supuesto, ustedes aman lo trágico.

—También los musicales, comedias, terror y asesinatos. ¿Y tú que ves Darren? ¿Anuncios de ventas de máquinas para hacer ejercicios en oferta?

—Muy graciosa —. Darren cambió el canal de televisión y a continuación dijo con orgullo—: Esto es lo que miro.

—¿Deportes? Bueno, fue lindo venir de visitas —dijo la chica, fingiendo huir del apartamento a través de la única ventana que tenía la sala.

Unos minutos más tarde, mientras en la televisión comentaban el partido de fútbol americano que tendría lugar aquella noche, Mabel cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar.

* * *

Tenía quince años cuando conoció a Darren. Era el inicio del invierno y en seguida supo que le encantaba. Todo sucedió durante la fiesta de pijamas de Marion, la chica en esos momentos más popular de la escuela, que se había apiadado de ella y le había invitado a esa fiesta casi exclusiva.

—Lindo suéter —. Aquello había sido lo primero que Darren le había dicho al encontrarse en la cocina de Marion. Era la primera vez que un chico le decía un cumplido sobre su ropa sin ningún sarcasmo. Mabel se había quedado paralizada frente a sus ojos verdes y su chaqueta de cuero. Resultó ser un primo de Marion que se encontraba de visitas.

Mabel recordaba cómo todas las chicas se emocionaron al conocerlo. Todas parecían atraídas por la frialdad y su actitud de chico malo. En cuanto a ella, por supuesto que le parecía atractivo, sin embargo, lo que deseaba sinceramente era que las otras se diesen cuenta de su genial don para conquistar chicos.

Darren le ofreció un cigarrillo, Mabel nunca antes había fumado, pero lo aceptó con valentía. Unos minutos más tarde, estaba a punto de colapsar por un exceso de tos. Las chicas se rieron de ella y Darren también, pero algo en su mirada le hizo saber a Mabel que aún existían posibilidades para redimirse. Y así sucedió.

Las semanas siguientes fueron las más divertidas. Mabel siempre había amado esa parte de los romances: el inicio, los torpes acercamientos, las pláticas nocturnas, los desvelos, los buenos días y los secretos compartidos.  
Darren le hablaba sobre los diferentes lugares en los que había vivido, sobre cuando decidió vivir con su abuela en Londres y cómo finalmente regresó para mudarse con su mamá y el nuevo novio de ella.

Mabel le hablaba sobre Dipper. Ambos coincidían en lo inusual que era tener una relación tan cercana con un hermano. Darren tenía una hermana dos años mayor con la que apenas hablaba y una hermana pequeña a la que no soportaba.

—Supongo que es la magia de ser gemelos. Deben estar conectados telepáticamente o algo.

—No es para nada así. Es sólo… él es mi mejor amigo. Es mi persona favorita en el mundo.

—Oye, harás que me sienta celoso.

—No me gustan los celosos —. Fue la respuesta de Mabel. Luego de ello ambos se habían besado.

Su romance duró tan sólo tres semanas. Dipper nunca se enteró, aunque aquella fue la época en que dejaron de pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

* * *

Eso llevó a Mabel a recordar un breve e incómodo encuentro entre ella y Dipper durante esos días.

—¡Compré papas fritas y tengo dos hamburguesas para mi hermano favorito! —. La chica se encontraba de regreso de su viaje a McDonald's con unas amigas y había subido las escaleras de prisa.

Era domingo y su hermano había pasado toda el día en su habitación estudiando para los exámenes finales. Ella tan sólo quería animarlo un poco.  
No tocó a la puerta, ellos no acostumbraban hacerlo, nunca había nada que esconder.

—Dipper… —. No pudo decir nada más. De pronto sintió el rubor en sus mejillas, de pronto hacía demasiado calor para respirar.

—¡Mabel! ¡Lárgate!

Aquella fue la primer y única vez en que su hermano le gritó de ese modo. Con una voz tan avergonzada y herida.

Ella lo entendía perfectamente. No tenía razón para llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo y lo hizo. Cerró la puerta de la habitación, se dejó caer al suelo y lloró.Diez minutos después Dipper estaba a su lado, rogándole que se tranquilizará y pidiendo disculpas.

—Es todo culpa mía. Yo sólo quería estar contigo… Ya no hacemos nada juntos, tú sólo estudias y yo… —. Mabel no pudo concluir la idea, no deseaba mencionar a Darren.

—Es mi culpa, debí poner el cerrojo... Y tienes razón, he estado muy estresado. Sólo olvidemos todo esto... fue... es horrible... Lo lamento tanto. ¿Sabes qué? Nos comeremos esas hamburguesas y miraremos películas, luego iremos por un helado y podemos ir al parque para que mires perritos, ¿eso te gustaría? —. Dipper lo había sugerido con una amable sonrisa e incluso le había abrazado con cariño.

Al final decidieron pasar todo aquel día juntos y nunca más volvieron hablar sobre el incidente: Mabel había encontrado a su hermano masturbándose. En ese momento resultó un suceso perturbador e incómodo, un hecho que incluso hoy en día no mencionaban. Pero Mabel estaba casi segura de algo: el interés sexual por Dipper comenzó en ese instante.

Una semana después, su romance con Darren terminó.  
Darren le había invitado al apartamento de su padre. El muchacho provenía de un hogar de padres divorciados; vivía usualmente con su madre, pues su padre solía estar en constantes viajes de trabajo, más tarde Darren le confesaría que usaba el apartamento para atraer chicas y compartir algunos momentos íntimos.

Habían pasado la tarde besándose, pues Mabel se rehusaba a ir más allá de eso. Ella decía que era demasiado pronto, aunque la razón principal era que aún se sentía aterrada por lo que podía existir más allá de los besos y los toqueteos.  
La tarde había concluido con Mabel durmiendo con pereza sobre el mismo sofá en que se hallaba en la actualidad. No creía haber estado soñando nada especial, lo único que recordaba era que alguien le tocaba y el calor que aquello le provocó.

Darren se encontraba encima de ella, besándola y, finalmente, Mabel despertó; respondiendo a sus caricias y contestándole con una amplia y adormitada sonrisa: —Nunca me dijiste que eras tan bueno en esto, Dipper.

* * *

Mabel abrió sus ojos, unos pocos años después y se encontraba en el mismo lugar. Cualquier sentimiento romántico que alguna vez había guardado por Darren se había esfumado.

—Nunca te he dado las gracias —dijo la chica dirigiendo su mirada al muchacho que ahora se encontraba afanado con una bolsa de cheetos y una lata de redbull.

—Es un placer, pero exactamente, ¿por qué me agradeces?

—Por ser mi amigo —contestó Mabel sonriendo—. Ahora dame eso cheetos.

* * *

Luego de que aquel incidente sucediera, y a pesar de las excusas que Mabel se había esmerado dando —cansancio, confusión, leer demasiado _Flores en el ático_—, Darren le evadió por completo.  
Fue hasta en inicios de enero que, inesperadamente, recibió una llamada de Darren, quien la invitó a la heladería preferida de ambos.

—Disculpa por no responder tus mensajes. He estado un poco ocupado y, bueno, mi mamá se casará —. Había dicho Darren, mientras tomaba una cucharada de su helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate.

—Eso es genial. Felicidades —respondió Mabel con un sobresalto por la súbita noticia.

—Sí. Bret es un buen tipo, sé que serán muy felices, se lo merecen. Pero mi mamá ha pensado en mudarse a Texas, quiere estar más cerca de su familia y a Bret le agrada la idea. A mí también, un cambio me vendría bien.

—¿Cuándo te iras? —. Fue en ese segundo que Mabel se percató: aquella cita se trataba de una despedida.

—En dos días.

—¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —. De pronto su helado de arco iris perdió su fabuloso sabor. Nunca lo había visto venir. El fin oficial de su romance sería rodeado de todos aquellos deliciosos sabores de helados con nombres complicados.

—He estado pensando en ese asunto.

—¿Aún sigues con eso? Fue un error. Un vergonzoso error. No creo deberte una disculpa, pero si es lo que quieres escuchar…

—No, Mabe. No quiero que te disculpes. Me asustó, ¿sí? Fue algo inesperado y tuve miedo. Ya sabes… es una especie de tabú, me tomó desprevenido. Y sí, he pensado en eso, no puedo fingir cómo si no pasó nada.

—¿Por qué me invitaste a venir? No quiero oírlo, lo que sea que tengas que decir, no quiero escucharlo.

—Pues yo creo que sí. Mabe, ¿quieres saber la verdad? Pienso que es muy raro y no lo entiendo. No puedo entenderlo en lo absoluto, pero eso no significa que me da asco o que creo que este mal. Sé que no nos conocemos aún muy bien, pero puedo decir que eres una increíble persona y quiero seguir siendo tu amigo. Eres genial y sé que jamás lastimarías a nadie, bueno sólo a ti misma porque a veces eres demasiado testaruda. En fin, no te juzgo, no tengo derecho a hacerlo.

—Está bien. Pero realmente debes entenderlo: fue un error. No hay nada entre… Sólo de pensarlo me parece una locura —. Mabel podía sentir un ligero temblor recorriendo su cuerpo.

—En serio eres testaruda. Cuídate, ¿sí? Todo será más sencillo una vez que lo aceptes. Espero sigamos en contacto y la próxima vez que te vea lo preguntaré.

—¿Qué preguntarás?

* * *

—¿Todavía sientes algo por él? —preguntó Darrren tal cómo prometió que lo haría.

—Sí —dijo Mabel, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Ya no se sentía avergonzada de sus sentimientos, al menos no con él.

—¿Él lo sabe?

—Sí.

—¿Y?

—Pues somos una especie de pareja…

—¿Entonces por qué no pareces feliz?

—Es complicado, tú lo sabes. Me siento tan culpable, a veces no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto… bueno, sé que no lo hago, pero ¿lo vale? ¿funcionará?

—¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos? No le haces daño a nadie, sólo a ti misma. Has lo que cualquier persona enamorada haría: disfrútalo.

—Suena sencillo.

—Lo es.

—¿Y qué de ti? —preguntó Mabel para desviar la atención de ella.

—He conocido a una chica muy agradable. ¿Quieres ver una foto?

—Oh, enséñame la más vergonzosa que tengas—. Darren sacó el celular de su bolsillo y en seguida le mostró su fondo de pantalla.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el chico confundido por la expresión en el rostro de Mabel.

—¡La conozco! —gritó efusiva.

—¿La conoces?

—Es Candy. No puedo creerlo, sales con Candy —. Mabel guardó silencio, intentado procesar aquella información —. Bueno, debo admitir que siempre tuvimos gustos similares.

—¿Eso incluye a Dipper?

—Oh, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Y la respuesta es sí.

—Eso es tan divertido —. Darren comenzó a reír y volvió su mirada a su celular—. Es una chica genial, nos entendemos. En cuanto a ti… Dime que lo intentarás.

—¿El qué? —preguntó al darse cuenta que regresaba a ser el centro de la conversación.

—No pensar tanto. Simplemente vivir el momento y disfrutar. No debe ser eterno, Mabe.

—Daré lo mejor, lo prometo.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí. Me dejaré llevar. Como una montaña rusa.

—Como una montaña rusa.

En ese momento su celular emitió una breve vibración y la joven dirigió una mirada a la pantalla. Había recibido un correo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —. Mabel se mordió su labio inferior y dudó unos segundos en responder.

—No, todo está bien. Dipper me envió un mensaje, acaba de llegar a casa y compró nachos. Al fin concluyó su "charla" con Pacífica.

—¿Por qué haces eso con tus manos? —preguntó el chico señalando el uso de sus comillas imaginarias.

—Es que sólo puedo imaginar esa conversación. Sé que Dipper se habrá emocionado y te apuesto a que comenzó a hablar de sus crisis existenciales: "oh, la vida es tan dura", "oh, ser o no ser", "oh, ¿qué es el amor?", "¿somos reales?". Y también conozco a Pacifica, ella debió de seguirle la corriente con su "oh, no sólo soy hermosa y problemática, también soy muy inteligente y entiendo lo que dices", "oh, hablemos de nuestras complicadas existencias mientras bebemos capuchino y un latte descafeinado".

—¿A quién quieres engañar, Mabe? Tú eres la reina de los "Oh" —dijo Darren riéndose.

—Ignórame, estoy exagerando.

—¿Te agrada esa chica?

—Sí. Puede ser muy pesada algunas veces, pero es una buena persona en esencia.

—¿Así que estás celosa?

—No lo estoy.

—Es más sencillo si lo admites.

—¡No lo estoy! No soy de ese tipo.

—Sólo juego contigo. No tienes por qué estarlo y lo sabes.

—Sí. Esto aún es un poco extraño, ¿cierto? —señaló Mabel dubitativa.

—Ni que lo digas. Pero sabes que puedes hablar al respecto conmigo. Haré lo mejor que pueda por entender y ayudar.

—Gracias, Darren. Significa mucho.

—Y ahora supongo que debes irte.

—Sí, mejor empiezo a correr —. Mabel se puso de pie, dio un largo estirón y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Se feliz, ¿sí? No le debes ninguna explicación a nadie —dijo Darren antes que la chica cerrase la puerta del apartamento.

—Gracias. —Mabel no supo que más decir. Ella lo merecía. Ella y Dipper lo merecían. No lastimaban a nadie. Y aquel chico, aunque no entendiera su amor, lo respetaba. Eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Al salir a la calle comenzó a correr. ¿Por qué corría? No lo sabía con precisión. Intentó convencerse de que se trataba por su nuevo estilo de vida más saludable. Una agradable maratón camino a casa. Pero en el fondo lo sabía: ella corría porque deseaba encontrarse con Dipper. Ella corría directo hacía él; directo hacía toda la tristeza y la felicidad que ello podía suponer.


	17. Secretos

Este es uno de los capítulos finales. Fue muy entretenido de escribir, en un principio planeaba hacerlo breve y gracioso, pero surgieron ciertos cambios... y es más largo de lo que esperaba. Espero lo disfruten.

Gracias a quienes han seguido esta historia, agradezco su paciencia y comentarios. Me disculpo por no publicar muy seguido; muchas veces me retraso porque no quiero escribir sólo "porque sí", no quiero publicar nada flojo. Prefiero tomarme el tiempo necesario para desarrollar la idea y editarla como corresponde.

Espero sus reviews. ¡El final se acerca! :)

Disclaimer: Gravity falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Dipper y Mabel se encontraban juntos en la cama, sofocados por tibias mantas.  
Era noche de películas. A través de besos, luchas de abrazos y cosquillas, rodeados de palomitas de maíz y una botella de margarita, intentaban ver la saga de _Los piratas del Caribe_.

Dipper mantenía el ordenador portátil en sus piernas y sumaba sus mejores esfuerzos para prestarle atención; hace más de dos años que no miraba las películas y comenzaba a olvidar sus diálogos favoritos. Mabel, por el contrario, repartía su tiempo en besar a Dipper, avergonzarlo bajo las sábanas, mirar la película, opinar sobre lo fabulosa que era keira knightley y leer un libro en su celular.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puede ser! Esto es una broma —. Mientras su hermana comenzaba a lanzar gritos, Dipper comprendió que por lo pronto no terminarían de ver la película.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el chico, pausando la película y cerrando la computadora portátil.

—Acaban de romperme el corazón, eso es lo que ocurre —. Mabel colocó, con descuido, el celular sobre la mesa de noche. Se hallaban en la desordenada habitación de él, rodeados por toda clase de libros, anotaciones y afiches de sus películas preferidas—. Dipper, tú sabes cuánto quería leer este libro.

—Sí, te emocionaba mucho. Siempre has amado la historia original de Peter Pan, pero el propósito de tu vida es encontrar una nueva versión en la que él y Wendy tengan un _felices para siempre_ juntos —dijo Dipper citando a la perfección las palabras de su hermana cada vez que hablaban sobre tal asunto.

—¡Exacto! Y creí que lo encontraría en esta versión para adolescentes, es decir, todos los libros de amor para adolescentes son melosos y exagerados. Sólo quería leer un poco de amor falso, no me importaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Y qué ocurrió?

—Wendy terminó en un triángulo amoroso entre Peter y Hook, ¡no puedo creerlo! Si quisiera leer una relación entre ella y Hook pues habría leído _Hook y Jill_, ¿recuerdas que me hablaste de ese libro? Es genial, pero me deprimía demasiado ver a Peter actuar como un psicópata, aunque la historia y su caracterización era verosímil… en fin yo…

—Sólo querías un romance entre Peter y Wendy —señaló Dipper al observar cómo las palabras se escapaban y se perdían de los labios de su hermana.

—Sencillo, ¿cierto? Pues he terminado de leer un libro de casi cuatrocientas páginas y el final ni siquiera tiene sentido. Al parecer ella estaba loca, pero luego no lo estaba… Créeme, fue una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Por qué estos libros son cada vez más largos? Ni siquiera dicen nada.

—Te entiendo. Siempre que me encuentro con libros así, me hacen pensar en porqué no soy un escritor.

—Yo podría escribir una mejor historia —dijo la chica, mientras escondía el rostro entre sus manos, intentando olvidar lo que acababa de leer.

—Sin duda —. Ahora ambos se hallaban mirando el techo de la habitación, tomados de la mano.

—Dipper, ¿crees que Peter y Wendy podrían haber quedado juntos en algún universo?

—Si se respeta la personalidad de los personajes originales, pues no lo creo. Supongo que la cuestión no es el amor.

—¿Entonces cuál es? Ella estaba enamorada de él.

—Sí, pero tú sabes que existen muchas interpretaciones de esa historia. Como el hecho de que él representaba la niñez de Wendy y ella debía dejarle ir.

—Pero, desde un punto de vista romántico, ¿qué opinas?

—Ella quería crecer y él no, supongo que eso era un obstáculo muy grande. No podía funcionar.

—En ese caso, lo nuestro está destinado al fracaso —dijo Mabel sonriendo. Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta de su crueldad. Añadió:— Sólo es una broma.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Tengo sentido del humor también —dijo Dipper, aunque aquel comentario le produjo un incómodo malestar. Se estiró en la cama y abrazó a Mabel para ignorar aquel sentimiento—. Supongo que no sería tan malo terminar como ellos.

—¿Bromeas? Es horrible. Peter olvida todo tan rápido, se olvida de visitar a Wendy, incluso de sus aventuras y al final la cambia por su hija, luego su nieta y así sucesivamente. Es una horrible manera de terminar.

—Oye, yo también leí el libro, pero cuando lo dices así suena mucho peor de lo que es —Dipper sonrió y besó la frente de la chica—. Encontrarás la versión correcta, estoy seguro de ello. Pero, ¿crees que Peter habría elegido crecer o Wendy se habría quedado con él en _Nunca Jamás_?

—Un intermedio. Podrían haber sido adolescentes por siempre, como los vampiros. Habrían tenido muchas aventuras juntos en todas partes del mundo, con los beneficios de no ser niños, pero tampoco adultos.

—Suena bien, aunque puedo debatir algunos puntos…

—Si haces eso nunca terminaremos de hablarlo —interrumpió Mabel con una sonrisa cómplice.

—En ese caso, ¿Seguimos con la película?

—Está bien. Pero realmente odio este libro. Usó mi libro infantil favorito en contra mía.

—Apuesto a que no sabes cuál es mi cuento infantil favorito —. Dipper disfrutaba hacer sufrir a su hermana con preguntas sobre datos que ella desconocía.

—¿Hansel y Gretel?

—Claro que no. Sólo porque hay hermanos, misterios y una bruja no lo convierte automáticamente en mi cuento preferido —dijo Dipper con tono afectado, mientras intentaba contener la risa.

—¿La sirenita?

—¿Por qué me gustaría la historia de una mujer que se convierte en espuma?

—¿Jack y las habichuelas?

—_La reina de las nieves_, Mabel.

—Estaba a punto de decirlo. Por supuesto, era muy obvio.

—¿Lo era? —preguntó el chico alzando una ceja.

—Hay misterio y una bruja. Sólo faltan los hermanos. Ahora dame esa botella y pon la película, tengo un libro que olvidar.

—Como gustes —. Dipper le dio un trago a la botella antes de dársela a su hermana.

—Además —Mabel sonrió con intensidad—. Se lo mucho que amas _Frozen_.

—No lo negaré, fue buena, pero han pasado siglos y nadie parece superarla —. Continuaron viendo la película que hace unos minutos habían postergado. Quince minutos después, Dipper añadió—: _Frozen_ no le hace justicia a _La reina de las nieves_, en lo absoluto.

* * *

Enero era un mes que Dipper nunca llegaría a comprender con exactitud. Luego de las fiestas, la familia y los regalos, todo parecía quedar en silencio. Aquel era el mes más silencioso del año, en donde las nuevas resoluciones se olvidaban con rapidez y una vez más se regresaba a la misma rutina.

En su caso, regresaba a la escuela, sin embargo, en unos meses esa experiencia se habría terminado y pronto tendría que ir a la universidad. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para luego buscar trabajo y hacer todas esas cosas de adultos para las que se había preparado desde que era un niño de siete años. Aunque, últimamente, una nueva pregunta se formaba en su mente: _«¿y qué tal si no hago nada de eso?»_

Enero, incluso en la cuestión del clima, era un fiasco. El frío continuaba, sólo que ahora se manifestaba como un aire, un tanto gélido, que cubría a la ciudad y sólo causaba que el silencio se expandiese por todas partes. Dipper recordaba la navidad que había pasado en Nueva York, cuando su madre decidió visitar a una vieja amiga que vivía en Manhattan. Aquello sí había sido un verdadero invierno, con la nieve cubriéndolo todo, tan intenso que los había dejado atrapados una semana más de lo previsto. California estaba llena de ligeras decepciones, fáciles de ignorar por el enorme letrero de Hollywood y sus brillantes reflectores.

Pero él no vivía en Los Ángeles y nadie parecía perder la cabeza por querer mudarse a su ciudad y tener una vida glamurosa. Eso le hizo recordar como nunca había ido a _Disneyland_; sus padres juraban haberlo llevado a él y a su hermana cuando tenían cuatro años. Mabel solía alardear sobre lo mucho que recordaba esos viajes, aunque Dipper creía que sus recuerdos estaban más bien basados en las viejas fotos del álbum de su madre.

—¿Y recuerdas cuando nos tomamos esa foto con Goofy? —diría Mabel con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sabes que no recuerdo nada de eso —le respondería Dipper.

—¡Fue tan divertido! No sé cómo lo olvidaste. Mamá, ¿te acuerdas? Dipper no paraba de llorar, tenía tanto miedo, entonces yo le di mi paleta y le dije que sonriera; no podía arruinar nuestra foto.

Muchas veces, durante esa anécdota, Dipper se había sentido tentando a decirle que ella tampoco podía recordar nada, que simplemente había visto la foto y escuchado la historia de su madre demasiadas veces, adoptando el recuerdo como propio; pero entonces ella sonreía tanto...

—Deberíamos ir otra vez. Prometo que no lloraré esta vez —. Y así comenzarían a planear unas vacaciones familiares que nunca ocurrirían.

_Pero ahora sería distinto_, pensó Dipper, mientras el viento de enero despeinaba su cabello. Podrían viajar juntos a donde quisieran, pasarían todo un año viajando. Él tenía ahorros por todos sus trabajos de verano y la pequeña alcancía de cerdito que Mabel tenía desde los nueve años podría servir de ayuda. Tendrían un año para estar juntos y planear su siguiente movimiento.

Miró a su alrededor: era un domingo por la mañana y pocos carros transitaban. Durante su camino al supermercado, sólo se había encontrado con otras cuatro personas que se dedicaban a correr o a pasear a sus perros. El viento hacía danzar levemente a los árboles.

Podría haber conducido, habría sido mucho más rápido, pero necesitaba despejar su mente. Se sentía feliz, bombardeado por la adrenalina. No importaba que fuese enero o que el viento golpease su cara, nada podría destruir su resolución.

Siempre había imaginado encontrar a una chica especial con la que mantener una buena y saludable relación estable. Incluso había hecho varias listas al respecto: listas sobre las cualidades que debería tener la chica, listas sobre las películas que deberían ver juntos y sobre temas trascendentales que debatir como pareja. Mientras escribía y pensaba en su chica ideal nunca imagino a Mabel ni por un instante.  
Pero así era, debía de repetírselo muchas veces, ahora estaban juntos; ahora eran una pareja. Habían pasado por tantos líos durante el año que recién había terminado y realmente lo agradecía. Agradecía poder estar con ella de aquel modo, quizás porque siempre lo había deseado así, quizás porque todos los momentos anteriores compartidos los habían llevado a ello.

El celular en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar justo cuando ingresaba al supermercado. Pudo verse a sí mismo contestando el móvil a través de las enormes pantallas que se encontraban en la entrada, cada uno de sus movimientos eran monitoreados a la perfección. En la pared, a su izquierda, yacía el conocido letrero: _«¡SONRÍA! Está siendo filmado»_.

—Justo pensaba en ti… no, lo digo en serio. Muy bien, claro —. Su pecho se estremeció a causa de una pequeña risa nerviosa—. Sólo haré la lista de compras de mamá (…) Lo que tú digas. Muy bien, los esperaré en el estacionamiento. Saludos a Darren. Yo también te quiero. Sí, ya quiero verte… No lo olvidaré, por supuesto. Te quiero (...) No, yo te quiero más.

¿Desde cuando era una de esas personas que decía _te quiero_ tantas veces en una misma oración? Ahora que lo pensaba, sus palabras no llegaban siquiera a formar oraciones; sólo se escapaban y se acumulaban. Podría haberle dicho lo mucho que la quería un sinfín de veces y no le habría parecido demasiado.  
_«Pero a ella sí»_, se respondió en su mente. Lo último que deseaba era asustarla o presionarla demasiado.

Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, siguiendo con precisión la lista que su madre le había encargado antes de partir. Siempre iniciaba con los vegetales, prosiguiendo con la carne, aunque esta vez hizo una parada no programada para comprar los caramelos preferidos de Mabel y su cereal de malvaviscos con chocolate. Aquello resultaba tan poco saludable que se decidió a regresar a los vegetales para coger más apios y zanahorias, que intentaría hacer que Mabel comiera a través de una convincente charla sobre sus beneficios; lo probable sería que ella accedería por unos días y luego él debería comer el resto.

No tenía prisa. Mabel le había dicho que ella y Darren le recogerían en media hora, lo que significaba cuarenta y cinco minutos o una hora entera. Se decidió a caminar con calma entre los pasillos, empujando lentamente el carrito de compras.  
Mientras caminaba se encontró con la escena de una madre riñendo a su pequeño hijo que se negaba a levantarse del piso. Aquello le hizo recordar lo mucho que odiaba acompañar a su madre al supermercado cuando era un niño; resultaba una verdadera ironía que en la actualidad fuese una de sus actividades preferidas.  
Le emocionaba ver todas las ofertas, calcular las probabilidades y conseguir los cupones suficientes para hacer bajar los números en la caja registradora. Todo era cuestión de estrategia y le encantaba. Se sorprendía de su capacidad para planificar las compras cada quince días.  
También resultaba un buen lugar para meditar sobre distintos asuntos. Sus últimos viajes los había dedicado a pensar en Darren, aunque sus preocupaciones por aquel chico comenzaban a disiparse. Mabel le había demostrado lo mucho que le amaba, cada vez confiaban más el uno en el otro y se dedicaban toda clase de torpes atenciones.

—¿Quieres más leche en tu cereal? Puedes tomar del mío —. Insistía Mabel algunas mañanas.

—Mabel, sé que dijiste que no la necesitabas y que estabas interesada en ser mucho más espiritual, olvidando cualquier pertenencia terrenal, pero realmente vi cómo mirabas esa pulsera y tuve que comprarla —. Le revelaba Dipper algunas noches, cuando a escondidas entraba a su habitación con un regalo inesperado.

Hace algunas noches habían comenzado a dormir en la misma cama, incluso con sus padres en casa. La mayoría de veces era Dipper quien se colaba, guardando el mayor silencio, en la habitación de Mabel durante la medianoche. Dormían juntos, asustados del menor crujido en el piso, pero juntos. Sólo eso importaba.  
Dipper sonrió. Su parte favorita eran las mañanas, cuando escapaba de la habitación, intentado no despertar a Mabel ni a sus padres. Lo adoraba, podría ser un terrible secreto, pero le hacía feliz. Y sabía que a ella también.

No, Darren ya no le preocupaba. E incluso comenzaba a agradarle, la mayoría de amigos de Mabel solían ser horribles personas con ropas demasiado brillantes y malos gustos musicales. Darren y él tenían en común muchas viejas y vergonzosas bandas de pop.

Lo último en su lista era un desinfectante y algodones. A su padre le obsesionaba mantener un perfecto kit de primeros auxilios que hasta entonces no había resultado de verdadera ayuda. Sin embargo, Mabel había agotado el algodón, mientras jugaba a elaborar una ciudad de nubes por diversión. En cuanto el desinfectante, se terminó en un experimento de Dipper con unos chicos del club de ajedrez.

El chico se dirigió al pasillo indicado, cuyo olor le recordaba a una farmacia. Encontró los algodones con rapidez, pero dedicó más tiempo decidiendo que desinfectante resultaría de mayor provecho y si acaso era una buena oferta comprar el que incluía un gel para cortaduras gratis. Fue casi una casualidad, de pronto sus ojos se centraron en los coloridos sobres del costado.

Al principio se sorprendió y regresó su mirada al pequeño bote blanco que sostenía en su mano derecha. Unos segundos después miró a lo largo del pasillo, se hallaba solo. Era él, las cámaras de seguridad y esos coloridos preservativos.

No podía creer en lo que estaba pensando. No resultaba un pensamiento desconocido, en realidad lo había tenido mucho últimamente. Es decir, no tenían que hacerlo todavía, tenían mucho tiempo y podrían esperar; esperar a sentirse listos para dar ese paso. Ya habían compartido un sinfín de momentos íntimos, pero él sabía muy bien lo que esto significaba. Puede que fuese un cliché, culpa de tantas películas y malos libros de romance, sin embargo, una vez que hicieran aquello, lo que ni siquiera se atrevía a nombrar, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Le había dado tantas vueltas en su mente. Era posible que un día su relación terminara, entonces Mabel conocería a alguien simpático con quien pudiese casarse y gritar por toda la ciudad lo mucho que se amaban. Entonces ella se diría a sí misma para aliviarse que lo de su hermano había sido una fase, un experimento. Ambos eran demasiado unidos, demasiado curiosos. Sería un juego y quizás Dipper diría lo mismo y ambos se verían en celebraciones familiares y se reirían con vergüenza recordando lo estúpidos y excitados que habían sido de jóvenes. Culparían a las hormonas.  
No obstante, si ambos mantenían esa clase de relaciones, entonces habrían entrado en definitiva a toda la zona del tabú. No existiría salida, cuando su relación acabase, si es que debía acabar, no volverían a verse. Se odiarían o peor aún, Mabel se sentiría culpable por el resto de su vida y se odiaría a sí misma. Dipper había pensado en todas las posibles alternativas: el no hablarse más, el rechazo, la culpa; él podría lastimarla. Todo podía terminar como una trágica y exagerada versión de Romeo y Julieta. Casi podía verlo en la gran pantalla, alta definición 3D. EL FIN.

—Disculpe, joven, ¿me alcanzaría ese medicamento? Es demasiado alto para mí —dijo con cariño una anciana, sacando a Dipper de sus pensamientos.

—Por supuesto —contesto ruborizándose—. ¿Este?

—Sí, padezco de horribles jaquecas. Ayuda un poco, pero el doctor me recetó otros. No estoy segura de probarlos, ya sabe, esos medicamentos son muy fuertes. Y costosos, muy costosos.

Y así Dipper se vio en vuelto en un debate sobre los medicamentos y la salud pública con la anciana durante más de diez minutos.  
Cuando al fin se terminó la conversación, Dipper no tuvo tiempo de seguir desvariando. Lo sabía, estaba siendo paranoico, estaba pensando en los peores escenarios y decidió hacer algo inesperado. Después de todo era joven y ¿acaso no era el gemelo de Mabel? ¿Quién decía que ella era la única divertida y atrevida de la familia?

Y así caminó directo a la caja registradora con sus compras y los preservativos de color celeste.  
Podía imaginarse la cara de Mabel cuando le contará la historia. La anciana y los condones; reiría hasta llorar. Sólo sería una broma, no significaría nada. Sería un estúpido gasto innecesario, sólo para burlarse del momento. No tendría que usarlos. Los botaría de inmediato o se los regalaría a quien fuera. No importaba.

Miró su reloj, pronto llegarían a recogerle y las pocas cajas registradoras disponibles se encontraban saturadas. Eligió la fila que avanzaba un poco más e invirtió su tiempo en organizar los cupones que guardaba en su bolsillo. De pronto una voz le interrumpió.

—¿Dipper?

—¿Lily? —inquirió el muchacho sorprendido.

—Vaya, si eres tú. Hace mucho no te miraba.

—Ya sabes, desde que las vacaciones comenzaron sólo he pasado hibernando.

—Por supuesto, igual yo. No puedo creer que comencemos la próxima semana.

—Lo sé, aunque es último año.

—Eso lo hace más agotador. No puedo esperar a que esto acabe. Estoy harta de este lugar y ya tengo todo listo para el instituto de modas. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿A qué universidad irás, señor perfecto?

—Yo… aún no estoy muy seguro de eso…

—Dipper, eres el chico más organizado y perfeccionista que conozco. Incluso yo sé a dónde iré. Debes tener un plan —. Los enormes ojos de Lily le miraron con sospecha.

—No realmente.

—Oye, si es por lo que ocurrió en aquella fiesta…

—No. Es decir, no te estoy mintiendo. No tengo planes, quizás sólo me tome el año para organizarme un poco... Y sobre lo de esa noche… —. Dipper tragó saliva; durante los últimos meses había evitado a Lily, le asustaba no saber a qué clase de conversación les llevaría ese tema. Aún podía recordarlo, las palabras implícitas y el posible deseo que ella podría tener a que él correspondiera sus sentimientos.

—Fue hace mucho. Y está bien, Mabel me explicó. Dijo que tuvieron una pelea y que no te sentías bien. También se disculpó por ti, fue muy agradable, por supuesto hubiese preferido escucharlo de ti.

—Lo siento, Lily. Estos últimos meses han sido una locura y temía que estuvieses molesta conmigo.

—Pues no lo estoy, bueno, quizás un poco, pero sólo porque me has evitado. No tienes que hacerlo. Me gusta mucho hablar contigo, no fue mi intención asustarte esa noche o que creyeras…

—No es tu culpa. Es como Mabel te explicó, no me sentía muy bien y fui un torpe; supongo que me avergonzaba hablarte por eso.

—No fuiste tan torpe —dijo la chica dirigiéndole una afable sonrisa—. No te preocupes, estamos bien —. Lily le ofreció su mano. Dipper podía verlo en los ojos de ella, aún tenía esperanzas.  
Dipper pensó en rechazarla, ya no darle más falsas esperanzas; acabar de una vez por todas con cualquier ilusión que ella podría tener. Sin embargo, él no deseaba destruir el corazón de alguien en un supermercado.

—Gracias —dijo en su lugar y le dio la mano. Pronto se acabarían las clases, unos cuantos meses y ella lo olvidaría por completo. Nadie saldría lastimado, sería sólo un amor platónico.

—Siguiente —dijo la cajera con rudeza. Era una chica de cabellos oscuros, aproximadamente veinte años y una voz que indicaba una profunda exasperación.

—Buenas tardes —contestó Dipper y comenzó a depositar sus compras en la banda transportadora.

—¿Vienes tu solo a hacer las compras? Mi mamá me obliga a venir. Hoy estoy por mi cuenta, sólo vine por un poco de helado —compartió Lily.

—Sí, creo que es divertido. Tengo cupones —señaló Dipper a la cajera cuyo nombre, según lo indicaba su gafete de identificación, era Valerie.

—Claro —respondió Valerie sin inmutarse.

—Bueno, sólo puedo desearte suerte con tus planes. No me lo esperaba de ti, pero te hará bien calmarte un poco y tomarte tu tiempo.

—Gracias, Lily. Espero que mis padres sean igual de comprensivos.

—¿Aún no se los has dicho? —preguntó alarmada.

—Supongo que no se ha dado la oportunidad.

—Imagino que será difícil por lo de Mabel.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Dipper sonriendo con ingenuidad.

—Sobre su viaje. Ya sabes, consiguió esa beca para estudiar en Francia. Tus padres deben estar tan impresionados por eso, no creo que les agrade que tú, el inteligente, quiera dedicarse a descansar por todo un año.

—No soy el inteligente, Mabel también lo es y mucho —contestó Dipper con seriedad. Sin asimilar lo que Lily acababa de decirle.

—Sí, lo sé. No quise hacerlo sonar así, es sólo… me imagino que será extraño para tus padres que de ambos seas tú quien se tome un respiro.

—Espera, ¿dijiste Francia?

—¡Dipper! —. El muchacho sabía muy bien de quién era aquella alegre y bulliciosa voz. De pronto sintió como las manos de su hermana le cubrían los ojos.

—Sé que eres tú, Mabel —respondió Dipper abrumado.

—Lily, dile que no soy yo.

—No lo molestes tanto —dijo Lily y lanzó una pequeña carcajada, casi un murmullo.

—No lo estoy molestando, ¿cierto, Dipper? —. Ahora Mabel se hallaba colgando de su cuello y se puso en puntillas para besar su mejilla repetidas veces. Dipper no podía evitar sentirse incomodo con tales demostraciones de cariño públicas.

—Mabe, lastimaras a ese pobre chico. Suéltalo —señaló Darren incorporándose al grupo.

—¿Dónde estan mis modales? Lily, que bueno verte.

—Sí, es una pena que no pudiéramos salir antes. Incluso tengo tu regalo de navidad, debo dártelo antes que sea demasiado tarde.

—Nunca es tarde para un regalo —. A pesar de la sonrisa y amabilidad de Mabel, Dipper sabía que ella se encontraba tan incómoda como él. Ambos conocían muy bien los sentimientos que guardaba Lily por él.

—Disculpa, ¿también tienes un cupón para esto? —preguntó la cajera con una divertida y extraña sonrisa.

Valerie lo había hecho a propósito, ese horrible nombre—pensó Dipper— ni siquiera debía ser su propio nombre. En su mente pasaron un sinfín de respuestas irónicas y groseras dirigidas a esa chica, pero cuando abrió la boca no supo que decir. Podía sentir sus mejillas calentándose y supuso que su rostro se encontraba de un matiz rosa.

—No sabía que tenías esa clase de acción en tu vida. Tu hermana no me había comentado nada—dijo Darren, riéndose a carcajadas, con cierto aire cómplice.

—¿Cómo quieres que sepa algo así? Yo… —Mabel también se hallaba sonrojada—. Cállate, Darren —concluyó cortante.

—Es un error… —. Dipper miró al grupo intentando buscar, en vano, apoyo. Darren seguía riendo, Mabel miraba al suelo con vergüenza y Lily fingía no haberse dado cuenta en absoluto de la situación. Antes que pudiese explicarse, se hallaba pagando la cuenta y finalmente, todos se dirigían hacia al auto.

—Eso fue inesperado —. Darren fue el primero en dirigirle la palabra. Mabel se había adelantado con Lily, quien les acompañaría a comer hamburguesas.

—Yo…

—No necesito explicaciones. Entiendo para que se utilizan.

—Era una broma, ¿sí? Ni siquiera planeo usarlos.

—¿Qué clase de broma?

—Tú, no lo entenderías.

—Creo que nadie lo haría.

—En su contexto si resulta divertido, en serio. Disfrutas mucho esto, ¿cierto?

—Sólo un poco. Oye, no te preocupes, Mabel no está molesta.

Dipper no entendía cómo, pero Darren había adivinado justo su preocupación. Tenía miedo de que ella se hubiese fastidiado demasiado con ese asunto, pero al escuchar la opinión del muchacho pudo tranquilizarse un poco.

—No estoy preocupado, ¿por qué lo estaría? —una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios, la que siempre surgía cuando mentía o se sentía nervioso.

—Como digas.

—Comenzaré a guardar las compras —. Caminó deprisa hacia el auto. Aún se sentía avergonzado e intentaba imaginar lo incomodo que sería estar sentado junto a ellos comiendo una hamburguesa, cuando de pronto se percató de la presencia de su hermana a su lado.

—Te ayudaré —dijo ella. Juntos colocaron las bolsas en el baúl.

Y mientras Lily entraba al asiento trasero y Darren abría la puerta del conductor, Mabel le sonrió.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó casi en un susurro.

—Algo estúpido —respondió Dipper.

—Lo sé —. Ambos se miraron con intensidad. Mabel comenzó a morderse su labio inferior y a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

—Es una loca historia —dijo Dipper sonriendo y capturando la mano de la chica que aún jugaba con su cabello.

—Dip…

—¿Qué es todo ese asunto de Francia? —. Ni siquiera lo había pensado; la pregunta había escapado de sus labios. Podía sentir su garganta seca. En aquel instante se odio a sí mismo por haber extinguido con tanta frialdad aquel momento.

—¿Todo listo? —preguntó Darren desde su asiento.

—¡Por supuesto! —Mabel se apresuró a sentarse junto a Lily en el amplio asiento trasero. Dipper suspiró, cerró el baúl del vehículo, se dirigió al asiento del copiloto y abrochó su cinturón.

Nunca entendería ese extraño clima que le causaba demasiados escalofríos. Ni entendería jamás el sentido de los secretos que tarde o temprano debían confesarse; esos secretos con colmillos y filosas garras, que entre más se guardaban resultaban mucho más feroces.  
La canción que sonaba en la radio era deprimente. Si era posible la existencia de un mes en el que algo así de catastrófico podía ocurrir e incluso tener su propia banda sonora, sin lugar a dudas, ese era el mes de enero.


End file.
